The Welcoming Sky
by KaneMisaki
Summary: They are twin brothers; one was a teacher, the other a student. He wanted to protect the other from the horror that is the mafia, but the other wanted to help in his brother's growth to be a mafia boss. Tsubasa was Vongola X, while Tsunayoshi was supposed to live a life as an ignorant candidate for Vongola X. But the elements know their place, even if they can't reach their sky. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Welcoming Sky **  
**Word: 579 **  
**Pairings: None(their will be a poll later)**  
**Summary: Tsubasa and Tsunayoshi are twin brothers that have been separated due to the mafia. Tsubasa was raised and trained to be Vongola's Decimo, while Tsunayoshi has led the life of a normal, below-average teenager. So why is Dame-Tsuna able to have a sort of control over Tsubasa's guardians. **

* * *

_"Tsu, don't cry. Nii-san is right here." _

_A young boy with dark brown hair rubbed his eyes before looking up. He saw a copy of his face, and smiled brightly. With quick movement the younger child wrapped his arms around his older twin. _

_"Tsuna-nii!" He cried in relief._

_Tsunayoshi hugged his little brother in return, and together they remained like that for a time. Tsubasa immediately felt better, but suddenly the child was no longer being held by his brother, and the world slowly darkened. The temperature was lowering, and soon it began to feel suffocating. Panic set in, and with his little stubby feet he began to ran. Fear held a firm grip on him, and with halting breath he screamed out the one name he would forever trust. _

_"Tsuna! Tsuna!"_

"Tsuna!" Tsubasa jerked out of his dream, and gasped for breath.

His hands felt cold and clammy as they were used to wipe the beads of sweat that had formed on his face. A moment of silence passed by as he slowly tried to regain his composure. Today was the day he returned home. It was the day that he returned to Namimori and into the arms of his mother, and the comforting smile of his brother. It was also the day that he began his search for his guardians.

"Master Tsubasa, you are needed for breakfast." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts from behind the door that led to the hallway.

"Alright, just let me get ready." Tsubasa answered in return before getting up from his bed.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! You're going to be late if you don't wake up! Tsuna!" Nana yelled from down the staircase.

When there was no sound or acknowledgment of her son being awake, she sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Tsuna had gotten home a little late last night, and must have been terribly tired for him to wake up late. Usually Tsuna was the first one awake to make breakfast, and a bento for himself, but Nana knew that sometimes Tsuna would come home tired and worn out.

It was times like those that she worried for her eldest son, but refrained from saying anything. He was a growing boy, he needed his privacy.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEE! Kaa-san, why didn't you wake me up!"

A small smile graced Nana's face as she began to tie up the bento. Her Tsuna-kun was just too adorable at times. With the bento in one hand, and a plate of toast in the other she stood by the doorway, and waited for her son to come rushing by.

"I did, but you didn't want to wake up, Tsuna."

Just as any mother knew, her son rushed passed her, grabbing his bento and a toast in hand, before giving her a chase kiss on the cheek. A quick 'goodbye' was tossed over the shoulder, and the door closed. Nana walked back into the kitchen, and put the plate of toast down. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, she began to write down all the necessary ingredients to make that day's dinner. Just as she was in the middle of finishing her list, she stopped and spoke aloud. "Oh! I forgot to tell Tsuna that Tsu was coming home."

Figuring that the return of her youngest son could be a pleasant surprise for her eldest, Nana left it at that and continued the list.

* * *

**AN: This is it for now, and yes I know it's pretty short but I need to get it started. Since Summer is almost here, I should be able to update semi-quickly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Welcoming Sky **  
**Pairings: None(their will be a poll later)**  
**Summary: Tsubasa and Tsunayoshi are twin brothers that have been separated due to the mafia. Tsubasa was raised and trained to be Vongola's Decimo, while Tsunayoshi has led the life of a normal, below-average teenager. So why is Dame-Tsuna able to have a sort of control over Tsubasa's guardians.**

* * *

With a bento in one hand, a backpack in the other, and a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth Tsunayoshi was quite a sigh to catch. His face reddened from the exertion of running, and sweat began to bead at his forehead. Namimori High was just right around the corner, and Tsuna didn't feel like meeting with the residential skylark that would surely 'bite him to death'.

Making the quick turn around the corner, Tsuna could see the gates of Namimori and gratefully ran past the gates. Just as he thought he was safe the bell rang; knowing that his life could possibly be in danger because of the dangerous committee leader, Tsuna once again took off in an all out run, forgetting about his exhaustion. Up the flights of stairs, and into room 2-B, Tsuna quickly shuffled to his seat.

"Now since Dame-Tsuna finally graced us with his presence, let's continue with our daily attendance. Shall we?" Ichigo-sensei mocked before resuming her attendance.

Laughter and soft giggles could be heard throughout the classroom, and whispered sneers were passed on. Used to the daily mockery of his teachers and fellow classmates, Tsuna no longer cared to feel embarrassed; although he was slightly hurt by his classmates' and teacher's immaturity. Regardless, Tsuna was determined to not let it effect him too much.

Math class began its usual course, and eventually Tsuna lost focus on what was being taught. Ichigo-sensei's voice slowly lowered to a low buzzing sound, and his eyes began to feel heavy. He didn't really sleep well last night. Just as he was almost successful in falling asleep a tight hand was clamped around his shoulder, and Tsuna jerked awake.

"Is my class too boring for you?"

Ichigo- sensei looked murderous as she glared down at the useless student sitting before her. Knowing that he wasn't paying attention, and wanting to punish him, she forced him to get up. "Go and solve the equation on the board! After all, if you're sleeping so soundly in my class you must surely know the lesson by now." She sneered in distaste.

There was silence in the room, and everyone watched him in mock curiosity. The question on the board was quite easy, 15x+5y=30. All Tsuna had to do was put the equation in y-intercept form, but at first glance from a person who didn't know the foundation behind the rules it would be difficult. Because of this, Tsuna could only stare in horror at the question.

"I-I don't know sensei." Tsuna whispered quietly.

Sighs of frustration came from some of the students, and others jeered at the brunet. "I knew he couldn't do it."

"Of course he can't! He's Dame-Tsuna!"

"Enough! Sawada go back to your seat, and pay close attention!" The teacher ordered before returning back to her lesson.

Everyone quieted down, and resumed what they had done previously. There was great difficulty for Tsuna to keep tract of what was going on. All his teacher did was continue on her lecture of the rule behind the formula of y=mx+b, and how a person should graph the formula. However she completely forgot how to show the students how to get the question in that formula, and eventually told all the students to read chapter 5.4 to get the answers.

Math class passed by in confusion, and eventually came science. Nezu-sensei wasn't any better as a teacher, and from that came all the other classes. Lunch was spent without much trouble, and school eventually ended. With no after school clubs, or clean up duties that weren't tossed at him, Tsuna clumsily made it back home.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna called out to his mother before taking off his shoes.

Noticing another pair, Tsuna waited until he heard his mother's 'okaeri', which came quickly.

"Tsuna-kun, come quickly." His mother called out excitedly.

Sitting across from Nana was her beloved younger son, and an adorable fedora wearing infant with curly sideburns. She couldn't wait to see her cute Tsuna-kun's shocked face. A smile adored her face as she got up from her position, and began to set up dinner.

"Hai, kaa-san." She heard her Tsuna-kun mumble, before coming into the kitchen.

Expecting to hear questions, and excited shouts, Nana was disappointed with the silence. She turned around to watch the twins interact with one another, and instead saw Tsuna smiling down at Tsubasa in sheer joy. It has been so long since she saw her Tsuna-kun smile like that.

"Tsubasa, you didn't tell me you were coming back to visit." Tsuna said before taking a seat by his brother.

A nervous smile crossed the younger's face, and the baby, Reborn, looked on in disapproval. With a happy hum, Nana began taking out the necessary ingredients for the night's dinner.

"Actually, I got Dad to let me stay here for a few years." Tsubasa replied to his brother.

"HHIIEEE! He's finally letting you come back?" Tsuna asked, excitedly, before turning to the infant.

"Chaos Dame-Tsuna." The squeaky voice greeted.

"Eh! You know who I am?"

"Reborn!"

The infant turned to Tsubasa, and regarded the younger sibling for a bit before ignoring the outraged youth; most likely for calling his precious older brother 'Dame'. "Yes, I know you are Dame-Tsuna because you are no good at anything, and that you are also Idiot-Tsubasa's older brother. I am the world's number one hitman, Reborn." The infant introduced to Tsuna.

Thinking that everything was a game, Tsuna played along and asked, "What are you doing here then Reborn-san?"

A kind smile graced the older boy's lips, as he looked down on the child. He was curious about the answer.

"To make sure Idiot-Tsubasa get all his guardian, and teach him how to become a mafia boss."

"Reborn! That's enough!" Tsubasa yelled in outrage once again, before falling back on the ground with a bruise forming on his left cheek and a mysterious green hammer in Reborn's hand.

"Ah, then please take good care of Tsubasa, Reborn-san."

A hand was placed on the fedora wearing baby, and it became a small pat before Tsuna straighted up and walked upstairs. "Tsubasa, I'll help you unpack later, if you need any help." Tsuna called from the staircase, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tsubasa could do nothing, but stare at the place his older brother once sat a few seconds ago. Then he turned to his busy mother. It appears that his family didn't take what Reborn said seriously. There truly was a god out there somewhere.

* * *

Once done with his shower, Tsuna walked out of the bathroom and into his room. There was much to think about, the brunet knew, and his room was a safe haven for the young teen. A few moments of silence was all the fifteen year-old wanted, but that wish was not granted.

"Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice demanded his attention.

Tsuna smiled at the small child, and gave his a small nod of the head, indicating that he was paying attention. "Hai, Reborn-san?"

The baby surveyed that dirty room, and merely turned back to petting his pet reptile. Comfortable silence was shared between the two, and eventually Reborn decided to sit on top of the unused desk in front of the brunet.

"What's his name?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the chameleon.

"Leon." Was the short reply.

Tsuna nodded before resuming his internal thoughts. Absentmindedly, he placed his hand on Reborn's head and began to pat the child. It was a habit that he knew he had when it came to children. He had done it often enough to Tsubasa when they were younger to calm down the tantrum throwing child.

Reborn looked up at the dazed brunet, and saw the potential of the sky in the youth. The whole family had the potential of the sky flame. Black eyes stared at Tsuna, and slowly the brunet realized that the baby was expecting something from him.

Releasing a quiet sigh at the baby's antics, Tsuna removed a piece of espresso flavored candy from his pocket, and handed it to the child. Reborn took the candy and removed the wrapper, before placing it in his mouth.

"Reborn, I told you before that consuming coffee-anything isn't good for your body. It will stunt your growth." Tsuna chided.

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna, I didn't listen to you before, and I won't listen to you now." Reborn replied.

Another sigh, and Tsuna mourned the fact that they had done so well. It was a really simple plan; they just had to pretend not to know each other for a while, then slowly build a false or realistic relationship of a teenager trying to act fatherly towards an infant. It was truly a simple plan, and it would have pulled through if Tsuna hadn't relent, and given the hitman a piece of candy that was just 'conveniently' on him. Even when alone they had to pretend that they barely knew each other, in case Tsubasa or someone else overheard their familiarity.

"Don't overthink yourself, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented, while sucking on the delicious candy.

He raised his hand, outstretched to the brunet, expecting another one. Tsuna nodded and placed another one to the hitman; he truly couldn't deny the hitman anything, or children for that matter.

"Idiot-Tsubasa, will be going to your school tomorrow, as well as another Italian, Smoking Bomb Hayato. He will be challenging Idiot-Tsu for the position to be a candidate to be Vongola's heir."

"Un, anything else, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, curiously.

"You have shadows under your eyes." Reborn commented.

Tsuna smiled slightly at the hitman's hidden concern, and placed his hand on the hitman's shoulder. "I'm fine, Reborn. Just having trouble sleeping."

Leon crawled to the brunet's hand, and slowly nudged at the hand in an affectionate fashion. A look of doubt crossed the hitman's face, but was covered by his fedora. It didn't matter, he wouldn't care too much about the brunet. His current 'concern' was the brunet's younger brother.

Seeing that the powerful baby was done with him, Tsuna gazed at him sadly. Already it was too dangerous, Tsubasa will slowly become curious about his teacher's absent, and would question the hitman later in the night. A warm smile grazed Tsuna's lips, a smile worthy of the sky, as he thought of the eventful future coming.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I added a slight 'comical' moment with the reunion of Tsubasa and Tsuna, and what's this? Reborn and Tsuna know each other? What? If you have a guess as to what their relationship is, then go ahead and give me your thoughts. I'll be waiting. **

**Personal thanks to those who reviewed, favored, and followed this story. **

**As for Knight Yuuki, as you can possibly tell, I don't plan on making them go against each other. It's too... cliché? I always read stories about Tsuna having a younger or older sibling that aren't close to him, and are always at his case. So I'm going to do something a little different, there will be clashes between the brothers at time, but for the majority of the story they will get along. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Welcoming Sky **  
**Pairings: None(their will be a poll later, and it's highly unlikely)**  
**Summary: Tsubasa and Tsunayoshi are twin brothers that have been separated due to the mafia. Tsubasa was raised and trained to be Vongola's Decimo, while Tsunayoshi has led the life of a normal, below-average teenager. So why is Dame-Tsuna able to have a sort of control over Tsubasa's guardians.**

* * *

He was thrilled. Especially when his tutor was here to bother him, or to tell him to stop eating marshmallows late into the night; but then again, when did Byakuran Gesso ever listen to anyone when it came to his marshmallows? Never. So what if his tutor could be frightening with his kind smile, or downright scary when he is frowning? Byakuran didn't care, and he would still enjoy himself to a few delicious, white, fluffy marshmallows. He didn't care if one Sawada Tsunayoshi would get mad at him for not eating a proper meal. Nope, he didn't care one single bit.

"Byakuran-san." Tsunayoshi-kun called out in the manor.

All the lights were off, and the large manor was currently void of any sign of life. The young brunet walked into the dark lounging of his albino student, and walked up the stairs. It was a daily game the two would always play whenever Tsuna came in, and the albino knew he could possibly be caught eating his white sweets. The last two times the younger boy hid in a cupboard and closet, but it was unlikely for him to hid there again.

The manor was too big for Tsuna's taste; especially when Byakuran was only a twelve year-old boy, who needed special care. There was not a single person who lived here with the sick pre-teen, and the maids and butlers were too afraid of the youth to go anywhere near him; much less live with him. The academic tutors were too intimidated by his intellect, and so they were seen as unnecessary by the youth.

A sigh escaped Tsuna as he took a left, and walked down the lengthy hallway. Who would let a mere child live in a house all by himself?

It wasn't until Tsuna was down the third hallway, and the second room that he found the young boy. Byakuran had just popped the last marshmallow into his mouth when his tutor opened the door, and the preteen then quickly swallowed the evidence of his actions, except for the empty bag that laid innocently to the side.

Another sigh. Tsuna rubbed his forehead, and shook his head in fond annoyance before walking towards the preteen. The Byakuran of this world was still somewhat innocent, and definitely younger than all the others.

"Come on, I'll make dinner."

The brunet held out his hand, and Byakuran let out a light chuckle before grabbing ahold of said hand. Together the two walked back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The silence they shared was comfortable for a few minutes, before the younger of the two decided that it was fun to scratch at the granite table with a butter knife. Of course there was no marks, but the screeching sound was still awful.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what are we eating?~"

"Curry."

"What type of curry?~"

"What type do you want?"

"Something sweet.~"

"I'll do chicken then."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you ignored me.~"

"Byakuran, put the bag away."

The white-haired boy stopped his movements as he glanced at his tutor's back. Tsunayoshi hadn't turned around or shifted to a different angle; he was still focusing on the pot in front of him. Byakuran huffed before putting away the new bag of marshmallows in one of the cabinets, and sat back down on his stool. He was bored now, and there was nothing to do.

School was overrated, it was too late for friends to come over, and there was absolutely no way he could eat marshmallows now with his tutor here. Just because Byakuran Gesso didn't care about Tsunayoshi's disapproval, didn't mean he wanted to see the look of disappointment. His tutor was too complex sometimes. He felt too many emotions too.

There was absolutely nothing to do, and tomorrow wouldn't be any better. Tsunayoshi would be stuck at school, and Byakuran would be left all alone in the manor by himself until the brunet was released from the academic prison.

A plate of curry rice was placed in front of him, and Tsuna sat across from him.

"Itadakimasu." Both thanked before eating the food in front of them.

Byakuran ate the hot meal quietly, as he stared at the short tutor before him. There was nothing 'special' about Tsunayoshi Sawada. Maybe it was because the older brunet could tolerate the albino more so than everyone else, or maybe it's because he managed to hold Byakuran's interest for awhile now, but the albino was definitely curious about his tutor.

"You shouldn't stare at a person, Byakuran." Tsuna admonished, while flicking at the albino's forehead.

"Hey!"

Tsuna gave a gentle chuckle before resuming his meal. Leaving after the family meal had caused more trouble than the brunet had originally thought; his mother was used to her elder son's daily disappearance after dinner, but his younger brother was reluctant to let go of his older brother. A small smile made it's way onto Tsuna's face as he remembered his brother's antics to make him stay.

Tsubasa had thrown a fit for quite a long time, a lot longer than Tsuna had anticipated. He had made up various scenarios regarding Tsuna, and had lectured the older twin about how dangerous it was to go outside at night. It was almost heart-warming to see how much his little brother worried about him, until Reborn stepped in and had basically forced his younger brother away by way of threats; and a few strong hits with a hammer-Leon.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I want you to meet a few people.~" Byakuran said, before turning back to the plate in front of him.

"Eh? Why so suddenly, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, curiously; could it be?

A large grin stretched across the eerie child's face, as he tried to look as harmless as possible. There was no way Tsuna could trust that smile; not after last time when they both ended up stuck in a candy factory full of sweets. The younger had complained that he wanted to see a candy factory, and had continued to complain to the other for two weeks before he finally agreed. In the end they had ended up contaminating so much candy, the owner of said factory had demanded that the damage cost be paid in full. Not to mention the sugar crazed Byakuran afterwards? There was no way Tsuna was going to trust his student.

"Because I want to! Please!~" Byakuran feign a beg before turning to Tsuna with a weak smile.

A tactic that he used often whenever he wanted to get his way. A weak smile on pale, sickly complexion; how was Tsunayoshi ever going to say no to that?

"No."

Quite easily it seemed. Byakuran gave a pout at the other's refusal, before a smirk formed. Byakuran Gesso almost always get his way, and if a stubborn fifteen year old brunet didn't want to listen to him, then he will make sure the brunet doesn't have a choice.

"Byakuran, you're curry's getting cold." Tsuna commented before finishing the last bits of his own food.

With the meal gone, and dirty dishes to clean Tsuna got up from his seat.

"Nah, I'm done.~"

Kind brown eyes narrowed dangerously low, and Tsuna glanced back at the younger boy. "Finish it." He commanded softly before turning back to the sink; completely ignoring the now shivering, and frightened, boy.

* * *

"Moshi moshi?" Nana Sawada answered the phone.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san. Can I stay over at my friend's house tonight?" Tsuna asked over the phone, while trying to stop a hyperactive Byakuran from running around.

"Un, it's okay Tsuna-kun." Nana allowed; her son had stayed over at a friend's house often before.

"Arigato Kaa-san. Tell Tsubasa and Reborn-san that I said 'goodnight." Tsuna thanked.

Both family members chatted for a little bit before giving small goodbyes, and a promise to be back by tomorrow morning on Tsuna's part, they hung up.

Tsuna turned to his student, and released a tired sigh. It appears that whenever he is around Byakuran the youth managed to tire him out. Currently Byakuran was being stubborn, and refused to brush his teeth; after all, who can go to sleep with unwashed teeth? No one, which was why he refused to brush his teeth.

Sleeping was boring. All a person had to do was lay done, and wait till they started drifting off to who knows where. A dream, nightmare, or even night terrors, and Byakuran was still young enough to get night terrors.

He smiled stubbornly at his tutor, and waited for Tsunayoshi's reaction. How long would it take this time? Byakuran wondered. Usually it took awhile before Tsunayoshi relented and played with him before he forced him to brush his teeth. It appears that Tsuna's infinite patience wasn't there that night.

A small sigh was the only warning Byakuran had before he was lifted up and carried to the bathroom like a sack of potatoes. For a short and fragile youth, Tsunayoshi was surprisingly strong. He carried the flailing preteen, and forcefully placed him in front of the bathroom mirror with the toothbrush and toothpaste. Tsuna had a stern face as he pointed at the cleaning utensils for the teeth.

A pout formed, but Byakuran obediently did what he was told to do. It didn't matter, he would force the older teen to read him a bedtime story just to irritate him. Or perhaps ask questions that would normally annoy the brunet. Maybe, if Byakuran was sly enough, get a promise from Tsunayoshi to go with him to meet his friends tomorrow. With new thoughts came new plans, and ideas and soon Byakuran was did everything subconsciously; completely missing the suspicious look his tutor had given him.

Tutor? Does Tsuna even deserve to be called a tutor? Although admittedly, Tsuna was the only one that last the longest as a sort of guardian of Byakuran, but he had yet to teach the albino anything of great importance. Sure he made Byakuran, rather forcefully, to be more patient, but his patient was nothing compared to the brunets. What was Tsuna's purpose as Byakuran's tutor? The albino had yet to find an answer.

"Byakuran, who are these 'friends' of yours that you want me to meet?"

The question snapped Byakuran from his thoughts as he looked around his surroundings. When did he made it back to his room?

"Did I call them friends, Tsunayoshi-kun?~" Byakuran asked back.

"Then what are they?" Tsuna asked back, used to his student's antics.

Byakuran thought about his answer for a bit, glancing at the warm smile that was directed towards him. Sometimes he didn't know whether or not that smile was sad or happy; maybe kind or sardonic. Knowing that any answer he provides to that question without lying would be a lose for him, Byakuran decided to answer the original question.

"A few people that might be promising." Byakuran replied evasively, turning to his bed and jumping on to it like a small child.

Tsuna looked at the youth in slight curiosity before sitting down in a nearby chair. A chair that was meant for the doctor should it be needed. Next to the chair was a cabinet that was stocked with the medicine that was needed to tend to Byakuran. Knowing that he would complain loudly if he had to take all the medicine Tsuna only took out the ones that were mandatory.

"Byakuran, give me your arm." Tsuna gently asked, while pulling out a new injection shot.

The albino silently allowed his caretaker to put the injection into his bloodstream. He was sick with a disease that was still new, and what little information the doctors and scientist had for the disease was sparse, and nearly completely useless. The two shared a comfortable silence; Tsuna busy with taking care of his albino charge, and Byakuran watching with bored eyes. It was a daily occurrence, and Byakuran had long ago become bored with watching the older boy.

"Have you decided yet, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran finally asked, breaking the silence.

Focused on his task, it took Tsuna a bit to answer, before asking, "Decided what?"

"Have you decided to join my famiglia?" Byakuran supplied with a wide, mischievous, smile.

Byakuran hated to wait, and admittedly he was thankful to Tsuna for lengthening his patience, as Byakuran laid there; anticipating for his caretaker's answers. He wasn't even quite sure if Tsuna was deeply involved in the mafia or not. As far as Byakuran could see, Tsunayoshi Sawada had accidently stumbled upon his current position as a caretaker to Byakuran; there was even rumors amongst his butlers and maids, who were all rather fond of the brunet, that he didn't know that he was in direct contact with a Mafioso heir.

In the two years that Byakuran had know Tsunayoshi Sawada he thought he had basically figured out the older boy. Tsunayoshi was the perfect example of either an older brother, or a school teacher for young kids that needed to learn how to count to a hundred. The offer to be in Byakuran's famiglia had been offered before, but Tsuna had replied that he already saw Byakuran as family. Ever since the first answer, Byakuran had ask again in a total of five times.

Finally a small smile replaced Tsuna's thoughtful expression as he turned to Byakuran. "Are you going to keep asking me until I say 'yes'? All of my answers that last five time were all the same, but you still ask me the same question over and over again."

Byakuran gave a small hum, before nodding.

Another sigh, "Alright, yes I'll be a part of your famiglia." Tsuna finally replied; giving Byakuran the answer he wanted.

A larger than usual smile graced the albino's lips, and he laid in the bed obediently; waiting for Tsuna to pull out a book to tell him a bedtime story. Of course Byakuran Gesso was too old for such things, and he sometimes found it boring, but it reminded him that he wasn't completely alone all the time. Just as he expected, Tsunayoshi had in fact pulled a book, a math book, and began to weave a tale of his own to tell Byakuran.

It was one of those nights then, when Tsuna would make a story of his own and study at the same time. Those were the nights that Byakuran liked most, it showed that not only was Tsuna comfortable around the albino that he could study peacefully, but the stories that Tsuna told were amazing as well. If the brunet was as good at writing as he was as good at storytelling, he would have been a famous author.

So in slight anticipation Byakuran waited for Tsuna to begin his story. Flipping to the page that Tsuna needed to read for Ichigo-sensei's class, Tsuna opened his mouth and began the tell the tale that he had made.

* * *

**AN: The story is going to be in the next chapter cause it's a lengthy one, and I still need to full-proof it. Also if you guys want some pairings for the story, then you need to put in your two cents, cause I don't have any ideas for pairings. Also as to whether or not Tsuna being involved with the Mafia or not it will be revealed later on in the story. Keep in mind that in chapter two, it was revealed that Tsuna knows Reborn, but the question is if Tsuna knows Reborn's occupation. **

**mmrose9**** you have part of the idea, but there is more to it than just parallel memories. There's something else to it too, and the same could be said to Guest, but then you lost me at the first part. It was a good idea, but I find it difficult for Tsuna to be Reborn's son; simply because Reborn would probably knock out all the clumsiness out of Tsuna, and in this story, Tsuna isn't faking his clumsiness.**

**Yuki**** you asked whether or not Tsuna would be strong and cool, the answer to that is a yes and no. In my opinion Tsuna is still 'Dame-Tsuna', but only to a certain length. If anything, as far as you'll see for awhile, Tsuna would be average. He knows what to do, but will he do it? Academically Tsuna is okay, he doesn't do well in class participation, but can pass with an average score in a test and exam because of his dedication to learn. He will have his moments where he is cool, and possibly strong, but for the most part you'll see him more often as a dotting older brother than a cool and independent Tsuna. Sorry for the lengthy reply.**

**Knight Yuki**** once again your idea is sort of there, but not completely. There's something else at play, and it kind of gets a little more complicated. **

**Please review, and I'll appreciate any suggestions, ideas for pairings, and constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Welcoming Sky **  
**Pairings: None(there will be a poll later, and it's highly unlikely)**  
**Summary: Tsubasa and Tsunayoshi are twin brothers that have been separated due to the mafia. Tsubasa was raised and trained to be Vongola's Decimo, while Tsunayoshi has led the life of a normal, below-average teenager. So why is Dame-Tsuna able to have a sort of control over Tsubasa's guardians.**

* * *

_There was once a magical-_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't want a fairytale tonight!" Byakuran complained at the studying brunet.

Tsuna flipped the page to his math book, and thought for few moments. Before a smile finally graced his lips, and he nodded to himself. Byakuran watched the weird change in expression with question, but otherwise remained silent.

"Okay, I'll tell you a legend, and no legends and fairytales are not the same. I don't really remember this legend that well, so it might not be as accurate as I would like it to be." Tsuna explained to the younger.

His response was a defeated sigh before Byakuran allowed the older to continue.

_Long ago when everything was surrounded by Darkness, the Sky was void of everything. In this Darkness the Sky was lonely, and all it would, could, do was watch the Earth that lay asleep below it. For a long time this continued, but the Supreme Power that had created the Darkness saw the lonely Sky. The Sky that was so lonely, but kind as it looked tenderly at the Earth. _

_Seeing that the Darkness was slowly consuming everything else, this Power finally gave light; in the form of a Sun. However, this Sun was still too young, and therefore too weak to go against the Darkness. Remembering the Sky that was alone, but nurturing, the power left the Sun in the Sky's care. Living under the Sky's protection, the Sun began to brighten each day and soon became very strong and energetic. _

_When the Sun was ready to take on the Darkness, it left the Sky for a time known as the eclipse. During these battles between the sun and moon, the moon representing the Darkness, the light would always prevail. That is why during an actual eclipse the moon is the first to leave. Once the Sun had defeated the Darkness, it returned to the Sky that had given it a home. _

_However in the absence of the Sun, Clouds were formed to protect the Sky from the Darkness that wanted revenge. The Cloud was aloof, and yet menacing, but when the Sky offered it a home, the Cloud offered its protection in return. For the Cloud hated owing a debt to anything and anyone. _

_With the Cloud came the Storm and Lightening. When the Cloud was to busy shielding the Sky, the Storm would go into direct confrontation with the enemy. For the Sky, the Storm would rage on. The Lightening was loud and bright, and in times of danger it was the first to catch sight of the foe; therefore it was in charge of not only warning the other guardians, but also warning the sky. _

_The combination of both Lightening and Storm helped create another, the Rain. As said before, the Sky was loving, and although it understood the need for destruction it hated the sight of it. Seeing this the Rain washed away all the devastation that was created during every conflict. _

_No longer alone the Sky was overjoyed. However, there was one more that had yet to be introduced. From the Darkness it was created to haunt, but to shield away, the Mist was formed. All the other attributes were wary of this new element, all except the Sky. With open arms the Sky excepted the deceiving, but slightly good-willed Mist into its home. _

_That was the true purpose of the Sky, to be open and accepting of everything no matter what has happened in the past. However, while the Sky was tending to the guardians, for they truly acted as his guardians, it had neglected the Earth that had awaken. _

Tsuna closed his math book after reading the rules and formulas, which he somewhat understood better than when Ichigo-Sensei had taught it, and turned to his albino student. Byakuran's eyes were already drooping, and seeing this as a good sign, Tsuna mentally cheered.

"Good night Byakuran." Tsuna whispered once his student had finally gave in to the mysterious entity known as Dreams, and stood up from the chair.

He walked out the large bedroom, and headed towards the guestroom that he had always occupied. Upon reaching his destination, Tsuna took out a computer and rebooted it. There was still some research he still needed to do before he went to sleep.

*****Break*****

The morning was still very early when Tsuna woke up. Seeing as he wouldn't fall back to sleep, he got up from the bed, and began his morning routine. Downstairs he could already hear the maids and butlers coming in for the day, and so the teenage brunet saw no reason to stay that morning. Although the butlers and maids feared their young master, they would still force him to eat a plentiful breakfast.

Putting all his belongings back in his pack, Tsuna walked out into the hallways and waved 'good-byes' to any of the staff workers that walked past him. They regarded him with familiarity before resuming their own work. Checking his watch Tsuna saw that it was already 5:15. It would take him thirty minutes to walk back home, and he still needed to help his mother make the growing numbers of bentos, so Tsuna quickly raced outside. Tripping only once when he was rushing downstairs.

Tsuna jogged back home for only fifteen minutes before stopping to catch his breath. Once his heartbeat was no longer racing, he looked around the area he was currently in. He was close to Namimori High, and only needed to walk the last mile away from his home. Having made good time, Tsuna peacefully enjoys the quietness of Namimori.

Before long he made it back home, and opened the door with his spare key. Tsubasa needs a key as well, Tsuna thought to himself before walking into the hallway.

"Tadaima." Tsuna whispered before heading towards the kitchen.

His mother was probably still asleep, and Tsuna honestly didn't know when Tsubasa would wake up, so he began to prepare breakfast. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Nana came downstairs to help her Tsuna-kun. Already the eggs were prepared, and Tsuna was in the process of making fresh dough for the croissants. Nana stifled a small giggle at the sight of her cute little Tsuna-kun, and took her place in the kitchen. While Tsuna was making the croissants, she began to prepare two bentos for both of her sons.

Once all the food preparations were finished and done, the two sat down in their respective seat, and began their breakfast; Reborn had warned them the previous day that Tsubasa might be a little late. Tsuna was sipping at his orange juice when Tsubasa came in the kitchen through the front door, with an amused Reborn on his shoulder. Tsubasa dragged his feet to his own chair and slumped down; the younger twin was sweating and physically exhausted.

When his breakfast was given to him, he ravenously ate it, and sent suspicious looks at Reborn; almost as if he was expecting the other to take it away from him. When his eyes began to clear from the exhaustion, Tsubasa finally turned on Tsuna and asked him various questions about his activities the previous night.

Where were you? Who is this friend? You didn't go somewhere you shouldn't did you? Tsuna-nii, did that 'friend' of yours forced you to stay? Was it a male or a female? Tsuna-nii, you need to be careful!

Slightly touched by his little brother's obvious worry for him, Tsuna only smiled fondly and answered the questions to the best of his abilities. It wasn't time for Tsubasa to learn about Byakuran. Rather it was better if Reborn didn't know either, but the chances of him already knowing is high.

"Tsubasa, if we don't leave now we'll be late." Tsuna pointed out once the clock showed that it was already 7:30.

"A mafia boss should never be late." Reborn added from his side of the table, while sipping at his espresso.

Tsubasa threw a defeating glare at his tutor, before looking at his two family member's reaction. To his surprise they didn't show much care for it, but were actually talking about the sells that would be going on later that day at the food market. Once done with whatever plan that they had set up for the day, Tsuna got up and placed all his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Coming Tsubasa?" Tsuna asked; putting on his school shoes.

Tsubasa nodded before doing the same, and together the twins set off towards school.

"Neh, Tsuna-nii what do you think about a mafia boss?" Tsubasa asked.

Tsuna hummed before replying, "Does this have anything to do with the game you and Reborn-san are playing?" Tsuna asked back.

Upon the look of disappointment, but relieved, expression on his brother's face, the older twin stopped and turned to him. "Is there something wrong Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa shook his head before smiling at his brother. Then with an idea in mind, he raced ahead of his brother and shouted over his shoulder, "Last one on school grounds is a spoiled egg!"

Alarmed Tsuna began to speed up as well, "Wait! Tsubasa you're-," but it was too late, Tsubasa had already gone ahead and could no longer hear Tsuna's frantic shouting.

Deciding that he couldn't catch up to his brother's speed without it looking suspicious Tsuna stopped and released a wary sigh. "Tsubasa you idiot, your sense of directions is horrible, and you don't even know where the schools at! Oh well, maybe he'll see the school sign..." Tsuna mumbled before walking once more.

* * *

Tsuna was worried. It was already three minutes until the bell rang, but Tsubasa had yet to show up. Maybe he's in the teacher's lounge? Tsuna thought desperately, however his gut feeling told him otherwise.

Not wanting to stress himself out further, Tsuna forcefully stopped himself from thinking to much about his twin. All the other students around him were whispering to each other about the two new transfer student, and how they wished the transfer student looked like. They gossiped amongst themselves, and honestly Tsuna wanted to see their reaction once they see an almost exact copy of himself walking through those doors.

Although in all honesty the chances of the other students and teachers liking Tsubasa more than Tsuna is completely possible, and most likely to happen. He didn't fault his twin brother, but the idea still hurt.

"Tsuna-kun, who do you think the transfer students are?" The school's most popular girl asked.

Tsuna smiled at Kyoko before shaking his head.

"I don't know one student, but the other student is Tsubasa. Do you remember Tsubasa, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

Tsubasa had gone to kindergarten with them, but had left soon after grade school started. It was for that reason that Tsuna resented his father, for separating the two. Kyoko nodded before smiling her gentle smile, and was forced away by her best friend Hana; who demanded her full attention.

"Go back to your seats everyone." Ichigo-sensei ordered once she stepped inside the classroom.

Everyone did as they were told, and waited expectantly for her to introduce the new students. Seeing this she gave an annoyed sigh, before turning to the slide doors.

"Alright you can come in now." She huffed.

Silver hair, large metal rings on almost all of his fingers, messy display of the school uniform, and the fierce scowl on his face. Tsuna thought he looked completely like a gangster... And how he exactly remembered the first time he met Gokudera Hayato.

Whispers broke out amongst his classmates. Almost all the males were intimidated by their new classmate, and the majority of the female population all commented about how handsome and foreign he was. Kyoko shot Tsuna a questioning look, before the brunet realized what she meant. Where was Tsubasa? Oh god, Tsubasa really did get lost.

With a mental groan, Tsuna wondered how his brother could of possibly gotten lost; all he had to do was go straight, and look for the school sign that said Namimori High School! While Tsuna was having a small mental breakdown, he didn't notice the way Gokudera looked at him in surprise and then a harsher scowl was in place.

"Gokudera you will be sitting next to Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto raise your hand." Ichigo-sensei instructed.

However, the silverette ignored his new homeroom, and math, teacher and headed towards the boy that had his boss's face. Since Tsuna was too deep in thought he didn't notice the advancing Italian, and was quite surprised when he was roughly kicked over and out of his desk.

"HHHIEEEE!" Came the signature screech that came from 'Dame-Tsuna'.

The rest of the classroom stared in surprise by the sudden act of violence, while the taller boy stood over the fallen teen. With an accusing finger, he pointed at Tsuna and glared at him.

"You! How dare you have Juudaime's face!" Gokudera demanded angrily, before he was stopped by the still shocked teacher.

"Gokudera! T-that's enough! P-please go to your a-assigned seat!" Ichigo-sensei shakily demanded.

Annoyed by the interruption, Gokudera glared at her before relenting and storming to his seat. For the remainder of the morning classes there were whispers, and Tsuna could feel a glare directed at him; which he was honestly hurt by. Not to mention Tsubasa has yet to make an appearance!

Before Tsuna realized it, it was already lunch time. He pulled out his bento, and was about to eat the lunch that he helped prepared, but was stopped by the bomber; who roughly grabbed ahold of his left arm and forced him up to the rooftop. Of course this action caught a lot of attention, and even some of the other classmates wept in pity for 'Dame-Tsuna' because he was actually a kind, if useless, person.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Gokudera shoved the brunet far away from him and pulled out some dynamites.

"You who dare to wear Juudaime's face will be blown to bits by my Double Bombs!"

With that said he threw the dynamites at Tsuna, who hurriedly distinguished them. "Gokudera-san! The Disciplinary Team do not allow fireworks on school grown!" Tsuna chided, before blowing at his burnt hands.

An agitated look crossed Gokudera's face before he began to throw more bombs at the brunet. Just as before Tsuna hurriedly, and clumsily, distinguished the flames and was rewarded with more burns. It wasn't until Gokudera yelled out "Triple Bombs" twice that it fell apart and scattered all over the floor. Seeing this the bomber was surprised, and slightly panicked. Just before he could do anything however Tsuna immediately grabbed ahold of all the flames and diminished them at top speed.

The brunet's hand was now red from the burning blisters, but chided the gangster looking youth. "Gokudera-san, I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry. But please try to be more careful next time or-" Tsuna stopped once he realized the way the bomber was looking at him... Almost like an adoring puppy.

"You... Even though I attacked you first, you still saved me. An enemy. You are truly as kind as Juudaime! Please accept my apology, and servitude as repayment." Gokudera bowed in an ashamed, and dramatic manner.

Tsuna sweat dropped before shaking his head, "Um, Gokudera-kun you can just be my friend instead of this 'servitude' thing." Tsuna said; waiting for an answer.

Before he was denied, but maybe this time... Gokudera looked at him in horrified hope, but before he could answer the door to the rooftop slammed open, and Tsubasa stumbled out. When he saw the bizarre scene before him he stiffened, and turned to Tsuna.

"Um, Tsuna-nii-"

"You are Juudaime's older brother!" Gokudera exclaimed before bowing profusely, and shouting out words of apologies.

Taking the safe route Tsuna gave a shaky smile and a soft chuckle, "Tsubasa, is this person your friend? He is very strange."

"Y-yeah, this is Gokudera. He's been my friend since childhood, you know after I left for Italy." Tsubasa answered.

"Really? Then thank you for taking care of Tsubasa, and please continue to do so." Tsuna said to Gokudera with a wide smile.

Gokudera could only nod dumbly; awed by this person who looked so much like his Juudaime. Tsubasa gave a relieved sigh before turning to Gokudera, "Neh, Hayato what are you doing in Namimori?" Tsubasa asked, curious.

"Oh! Reborn-san called me, and told me to come here as your right-hand man!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically.

Seeing this Tsuna only gave a small smile. How nostalgic, thought Tsuna. However he quickly looked at his watch and widened his eyes.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, you need to eat lunch before lunch time ends. Tsubasa have you eaten lunch yet?" Tsuna asked; whipping his head from the storm guardian to his little brother.

Tsubasa nodded while Gokudera was amazed, once again, that this stranger was looking after for his well-being when he had just attacked the other earlier. Seeing the expectant look in Tsuna's eyes, he quickly nodded before heading back downstairs to retrieve both his lunch and Tsuna's.

"So, where were you this morning, Tsubasa?" Tsuna asked calmly; he had not forgotten all the worry his little brother had put him through that morning.

* * *

**AN: Aw, thanks for giving me some ideas about the pairings. Actually I have made a poll on my account, so you guys can go ahead and vote for any pairing(s) you want. Also if there are still some of you who wants to make a recommendation on the pairings just tell me, and I'll add it into the poll. Well this has been a long chapter, and Gokudera shows up! Yay! No? Okay, let's go on with the questions some of you reviewers gave me, by the way an extra thank you for doing that, and I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities without giving too much away.**

**TripOverFlatSurfaces,**** you asked me whether or not Tsuna had joined the Gesso family. Yes he has, and he does know what he's gotten himself into. LaLunaLight I believe the previous answer also answers your question. **** 27, Tsuna is in fact trained in combat and it was also hinted somewhere in this chapter that he does have his Hyper Intuition. As for the guardians being protective of him, well we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Knight Yuuki,**** I cannot go into full details as to how they, Byakuran and Tsuna, meet because as far as Byakuran knows his father hired Tsuna. However, for Tsuna there is a much deeper meaning and reason behind why they had to meet. As for Yuni, I can honestly say that at this current time; no, but there is a reason why they haven't met and you'll see the word play later to this question and my answer later. **

**Thorn D. Cinni,**** right now Byakuran isn't going to do much to Tsuna that's going to affect him in a too negative way. Maybe rise Tsuna's blood pressure, or make him have a heart attack from shock; but again nothing too major. **

**Now out of all the questions, the ones that are most frequent in the last chapter was whether or not Tsuna is involved with the mafia. He is. He is well aware of the mafia, and its role in his current life. As hinted when I specifically put that Tsuna bares a grudge against his father because he separated Tsuna and Tsubasa, NOT because he was gone for the majority of his life. As seen in the manga and anime, once he learned that his father was part of the mafia Tsuna's grudge relented a little. There's also the small tidbit that he didn't question Gokudera on why he called his brother, 'Juudaime'. Also, there's Reborn. Although I said before that Tsuna knows Reborn, but the question is if he knows about the mafia I had actually accidently made a small paradox. Why? Simply because it's Reborn, and if anyone knows Reborn it's that he does not lie about something as serious as the mafia, or lies in general. All those things he tells Tsuna, including threats and any other unsavory information, were all proven true later on in the manga and anime series. Now the true question is, what is Tsuna's role in the mafia? Well thank you for reading, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Welcoming Sky **  
**Pairings: (There is a poll)  
****Summary: Tsubasa and Tsunayoshi are twin brothers that have been separated due to the mafia. Tsubasa was raised and trained to be Vongola's Decimo, while Tsunayoshi had led the life of a normal, below-average teenager. So why does Dame-Tsuna able to have a form of control over Tsubasa's guardians? **

* * *

Tsubasa gave his brother the most charming smile he could muster, and tried to reassure him that nothing major had happened while he was lost. He explained to Tsuna that he had wandered around for a bit in the neighborhood before some kind stranger finally took pity on him, and guided him to Namimori High. Once he was in school territory he once again got lost; looking for the principals office or the teacher's lounge.

"Okay, then how did you know I was up here?" Tsuna asked; a little suspicious.

A shaky laugh presented itself as Tsubasa tried not to grimace at the memory. "Well, while I was looking for the principals office, a guy came up to me and demanded why I wasn't in class. I kind of, maybe, made him mad by ignoring him and then telling him to mind his own business. Next thing I knew he threatened to 'bite me to death' and-"

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE! Tsubasa, you have my face! Hibari-san must have thought you were me!" Tsuna panicked; flinching at the mere thought of what the perfect would do to him when they met again.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. If he bothers you, I'll be there to protect you." Tsubasa reassured with a bright smile; secretly happy that he could protect his older brother.

"That's not the point!" Tsuna yelled.

"Anyways, I managed to get away from him and eventually found the teacher's lounge. From there I made it to class 2-B, and guess what? Sasagawa Kyoko came up to me and began talking to me. At first I was a little lost about what she was talking about, but then she told me that you and 'the other transfer student' were up at the rooftop. She was worried that there might be a fight, so I came rushing up." Tsubasa explained with another smile.

Before Tsuna could say anything else, Gokudera returned with the two bentos; which Tsuna was completely surprised by because he hadn't expect the silverette to bring his lunch too. With quick speed, the Italian gave the bento back to Tsuna and sat himself down next to Tsubasa. The Italian opened his bento, and much to Tsuna's horror, and began to devour the green vegetable known as spinach.

Normally Tsuna would be glad that someone would eat spinach willingly, but Gokudera Hayato's lunch consisted only of that vegetable. There was no rice, no meat, only spinach! It would have been okay if it was a salad, but it wasn't a salad and that truly got to Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! You can't just eat that, and nothing else!" Tsuna nearly shrieked.

The bomber looked up at his Juudaime's older brother, and merely gave him an energetic smile. "Don't worry Juudaime's Nii-sama! I am going to eat all this spinach to become stronger so that I may serve as Juudaime's right hand man!"

A tired sigh escaped from Tsuna, and he looked into the wide eyes of Gokudera. "If you have a plentiful meal, then you can become a lot stronger faster Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said before handing his own lunch over to the silverette.

"Here, have my lunch. I had a big breakfast today so I'll be fine."

Gokudera stared at the younger brunet in surprise before quickly refusing. "I cannot accept your lunch, Juudaime's Nii-sama, you need-"

"You'll probably need it more. You said that you would be Tsubasa's right hand, right? Then you need to eat better, or you'll fail. Besides, I already have a friend that will let me eat some of their lunch, so I'm fine." Tsuna interrupted with a kind smile.

Before Gokudera could say anything else, and Tsubasa could call out to him, Tsuna left the rooftop and headed towards the Nurse's Office. Along the way he met very few people, and slipped only twice before reaching the sickroom.

The nurse of Namimori High was a rather tall woman, who constantly had a bored look on her face. However as soon as Tsuna entered her domain, a large smile graced her face as she all but hugged him.

"Tsuna! What are you here for?" The older person asked.

"Do you have anything for my hands?" Tsuna asked; showing her his slightly irritated palms.

"Yeah, I should have some cooling salves or ointments in here. Just sit down, while I go ahead and look for it."

Doing as he was told, Tsuna sat down on a nearby chair and waited for the nurse to return. He looked around the, rather, bleak room, and thought over his meeting with Gokudera Hayato. He had been too familiar with the other, and hadn't act as his usual useless self; he had to remedy that. No to mention Kyoko was worried about him, he had to talk to her later on; it would be no good if she showed too much worry for 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Tsuna, give me your hands." Nurse Suzuki ordered, reaching out for the closes palms to her.

Tsuna gave her his hands, and she applied a generous amount of the cooling solution on his palms before wrapping them up with clean bandages. Once both hands were tended to, she placed both of her hands over his. Small licks of sun flames spread from her fingers to his palms, and almost instantly the hands were no longer feeling any discomfort.

"Okay, your hands should be fine by tomorrow morning, but if they are still feeling irritated wrap them in new bandages. Okay?" She instructed while pulling out a bento from her bag.

She set the bento atop her desk, and handed him a pair of unused chopsticks before pulling hers out. Both knew that his hands were already healed, and the only thing that needed to be tended to at the moment were their stomachs. The two ate in compatible silence, and soon the meal was gone.

"After school, I'm going to go pick up Byakuran; he wants me to meet some of his friends." Tsuna said.

Nurse Suzuki nodded, before staring at the short brunet. "Okay, just be careful. I understand that Namimori isn't exactly the smallest town, but neither is it the largest. The chances of you bumping into your family with Byakuran and his 'friends' are pretty high." She warned.

Before Tsuna could say any reassurances the bell rang; signaling the end of lunch. Suzuki raised her hands, and gave Tsuna the shooing motion. "Go, before Hibari-san check the hallways for any late students."

*****Break*****

Just as Tsuna had expected, the class was in an uproar as soon as they saw Tsubasa. Some of the students who still remembered Tsubasa greeted him warmly, but those who didn't made rude comments about 'having another dame-student!' Gokudera, who heard this, was quick to anger and he quickly threatened to blow everyone up. Although many of the students took this for a joke, they were still intimidated by the gangster-looking teen, and so they stopped.

However, almost no one could help but insult Tsuna at least once. The students that recognize Tsubasa would mutter about how great it was to have him back, if only because his return should be able 'neutralize' Tsuna's useless self. Those that didn't know Tsubasa merely began their usual taunts of how worthless Tsuna was, and how he should better hope that the new students weren't as terrible as him, or he would be beaten up for spreading his 'dame-germs'.

By the time gym class started nearly everyone was being openly hostile with the older twin, and shot his younger brother with weary glances. The gym activity of the day was a game of dodge ball; Tsuna was always the first to get out because everyone targeted him. Everyone was separated in two teams, one team having Tsuna and the other Tsubasa.

Almost as soon as the game started, everyone from the opposite teams targeted the twins. Tsuna was quickly thrown out the game, but Tsubasa remained. With agile speed, and quick dodges to the sides Tsubasa was shown to be at least competent, if not good at sports. The soft, orange, bouncy balls were thrown back and forth between the two teams and eventually the team that Tsubasa was on was triumphant.

Tsuna's fellow teammates groaned about their defeat, and some even began to accuse Tsuna that he was at fault for their lose. "If only Dame-Tsuna wasn't the first one out, then we wouldn't have had the bad luck!" One boy complained.

Another nodded his head, and glanced at the girls who had watched from the sidelines, "Man, thanks to Dame-Tsuna, we looked like losers to those girls!" He moaned.

The others began to throw out insults, and faults at the brunet; who was quick to apologize, holding his bandaged hands together. Luckily for the clumsy brunet, and his teammates, they weren't playing for anything that day, so they didn't have to worry about clean-up duty. There were also no dares to fulfill, and no extra duties to carry out.

"Tsuna! Let's go!" Tsubasa called from across the gym, waving his brother over.

Teammates of Tsuna began to mumble in disappointment, at the abrupt end to their insults, but allowed the brunet to go through; it wouldn't do to have Tsubasa as an enemy, not when they still didn't know his full capabilities in athletics. Tiredly, Tsuna headed towards the males' locker room; which was where Tsubasa was motioning to.

Once Tsuna was within arms distance of Tsubasa, he grabbed a hold of his brother, and dragged him in. Words spew out of Tsubasa's lips as he excitedly talked about the fun of dodge ball, and asked if Tsuna saw Kyoko watching him, Tsubasa. Laughter bubbled up in Tsuna, as he began to double over at his brother's animated slurs for words.

As the other males began to file into the locker rooms, the twins were already done and, sort of, ready to go on to the next class of the day. Once the bell rang, they headed back to their class, and waited for their English Literature teacher to come in. Sato-sensei walked into the classroom, and began to write down the page numbers that everyone was supposed to be at for the play "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar." Because both Tsubasa and Gokudera were new students, they didn't have the assigned book and were forced to share with their fellow students.

Because they were twins, it was only natural that they shared the book together. However, Gokudera had been picky as to who he would share the book with, and eventually the three students were forced to share one book amongst each other. Literature, no matter what language, was actually something Tsuna enjoyed. Tsubasa didn't share the same feeling with his brother, but he was kind enough to simply ignore it in quiet bliss. Gokudera on the other hand proved to be quite the genius, and because of his intelligence, and lack of patience for the teacher, he intimidated Sato-sensei quite easily; something that the bomber and his, Tsuna's, student, Byakuran, had in common.

During that class no one bothered to pick on Tsuna, too shocked at the open rudeness that Gokudera was showing Sato-sensei. It wasn't until Gokudera had pulled out some dynamites that Tsubasa intervened, and an admonishment from Tsuna, did the bomber retract his weapon. Apparently two annoyed twins was enough to stop an angry, Italian bomber.

The shaky teacher looked down at his new transfer student, and quietly dismissed the class; not waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of the day. Some of students were happy at the early dismissal, but others were a little reluctant to leave; if only because they pitied their English Literature teacher.

"Ready to go, Tsuna?" Tsubasa said, pulling his bag from the side of his desk.

"Okay." Tsuna answered, before grabbing his own bag.

Taking this as an initiative to follow, Gokudera got his pack as well and walked on his Juudaime's right side. Taking a look at the clock in the hallway, Tsuna turned to Gokudera and gave him a small slip of paper.

"Um, Gokudera-kun can you take Tsubasa home? On the paper is our address, and Tsubasa isn't... The greatest when it comes to directions." Tsuna said.

Tsubasa turned to his brother quickly, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Tsuna, we're supposed to go to the grocery store today with Kaa-san!"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, you're supposed to help Kaa-san with the grocery shopping today. I got her permission to go somewhere after school today. Tsu-kun, please. I promise I'll go next time." Tsuna pleaded.

His brother relented, and Gokudera did a short bow to Tsuna; assuring the shorter teen that he would take Juudaime home safely. He also looked rather pleased that the brunet had given him a task regarding his "Juudaime's" health. Once they were in front of the school gates, they separated ways. Tsubasa and Gokudera to the right, while Tsuna headed towards the left.

* * *

In front of Yumei Private School stood a group of seven individuals. Two out of the seven belonged in the elementary school section, and the remaining five students were in middle school. In the group of seven, only one of them knew who they were waiting for. While waiting for his tutor to arrive, Byakuran pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his backpack and opened it.

It wasn't until he was one marshmallow away from finishing his bag of sweets did his tutor finally arrive. As soon as Tsuna was within seeing distance of the group, his albino student smirked at his weary tutor. Seeing the smirk, Tsuna cautiously approached them, and stood in front of Byakuran.

The two elementary student looked at the brunet in wonder, curious about why he was there; while the four middle school students stared at the brunet in mild curiosity or open hostility. Ignoring the scary looks as best he can, Tsuna looked only at Byakuran and waited for the other to explain.

"These are the people I wanted you to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun.~" Byakuran gestured to the kids behind him in a casual manner; waiting for a reaction from his tutor.

"Ah, so you're all of Byakuran's friends? Thank you for taking care of him at school, and please continue to be his friends." Tsuna greeted with one of his signature smiles.

So, they're all here, Tsuna thought; looking at each individual faces. It wasn't until he came across a face that was almost identical to Byakuran's did he froze. Byakuran, seeing this, only smirked even wider at his tutor's shocked expression and explained the situation to him.

"Amazing, neh Tsunayoshi-kun? This is Byakuya Gesso, but we call him Ghost. He is a distant cousin of mine; we look really similar, right?~" Byakuran asked, his face twisted in a fox's smile.

"Un," Tsuna agreed, turning his uneasy eyes to Byakuran.

The blonde copy of his student was unnatural, and the last time Tsuna had ever met the enigma known as 'Ghost' his friends had almost been killed. Shaking his head mentally, the brunet opened his mouth and asked his student for the names of his other friends.

"The two elementary students besides me are Bluebell and Daisy; Bluebell is the little girl, and Daisy is the little boy. Kikyo is the one with the light teal hair, and Zakuro is the only redhead. Torikabuto is the one wearing bandages around his head, and Ghost is the one I already introduced you to." Byakuran introduced cheerfully; pointing to each individual when he mentioned their names.

Tsuna nodded before introducing himself, "Ohayo, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Byakuran's home tutor."

"Byakuran-sama, doesn't need a tutor. Why are you here?" Zakuro drawled, obviously bored with the dull introductions.

A smile flitted across Tsuna's face, and regarded the question for a few minutes before looking in another direction. Pointing at a small, but decent, pastry shop nearby he turned back to the group and asked, "Do you want to get something to drink?"

Not waiting for an answer, the brunet walked over to the shop; soon enough Byakuran followed with a light smirk, and his friends followed quietly behind him. Once inside the calming café, the large group sat down in a booth located in the far corner. Ordering their respective drinks, and snacks, Zakuro once again restated his question.

"So, why are you here?"

The light brown eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi closed for a few minutes as he thought over his answer. Tsubasa was already gathering his guardians, and they would be training soon. Byakuran already had all his guardians gathered, and it was Tsuna's job to train them. Now was not the time to lie, nor was it the time to give vague answers.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna glanced around their surrounds and spotted the camera behind him. The camera was positioned in a way where it wouldn't see his face, and it wasn't made to record the sounds for the security footages. Reaching his decision, Tsuna turned his head forward, so that the camera would only see the back of his head.

"Place a hand over your mouth when you want to speak, and try to make it look as natural as you can. When you're done speaking put your hand down, and speak quietly when you do talk." Tsuna instructed.

Everyone turned their eyes to Byakuran; waiting for his command. When the albino nodded his consent, they did as they were told. Pleased that they had done as he had requested, Tsuna opened his mouth to answer the question.

"I was sent by the Gesso Boss to train Byakuran to be an appropriate future boss for the Gesso family. I am also meant to train his guardians, which is conveniently all of you." Tsuna answered with a warm smile, completely ignoring the hidden looks of shock directed at him. Even Byakuran, who sat next to him, stiffened.

Remembering what he was told to do, Kikyo was the first to lean his head to the side, with his hand covering his mouth, and asked in a muffled voice, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna answered; so his intuition was correct. When he had mentioned to train them as Byakuran's guardian, he had ran the risk of mentioning the mafia when they possibly knew absolutely nothing about it. For sure he already knew that Byakuran was involved in the mafia because of his father contacting him, but he didn't know about the future 'Funeral Wreaths' that all sat around him; not to mention the surprised existence of 'Ghost'.

The brunet actually thought he had to look for a lightning guardian for Byakuran.

"Neh, neh, why do we need to cover our mouths?" Bluebell asked, with her hands over her mouth.

"Because if someone looked at the security camera, and wants to know what we are talking about they can hire a person who knows how to read 'lip'." Tsuna answered patiently.

"How do you intend to 'train' us?" Zakuro asked next.

"I intend to train all of you individually, and then together. I'm not going to go into full details as to how I'll do this, though." Tsuna answered vaguely, knowing that it was best to keep his training methods a secret. If his pupils know what to expect, they wouldn't be able to train to the best of their capabilities. Not to mention it would allow them to think about the training beforehand, which wouldn't allow them to use their instincts at that exact moment.

In the mafia world, no one could plan everything to the 'T' beforehand. Not only was Tsuna supposed to train them all in combat, but he also had to hone their instinct. With training in mind, Tsuna turned to Byakuran and regarded his student for a moment. There was nothing Tsuna could do with his own student, unless they were to have a miniature fight. The capabilities Byakuran could achieve was immense, but likelihood of him already being as strong as Tsuna remembered him to be is unlikely.

Then there was Ghost, it seems that Tsuna would have to look more into this unexpected guardian's history. There was no weapons that Tsuna could classify the youth with, but since his flame was lightning all the brunet could assume was that he was a defensive fighter. There was much more work than Tsuna had first assumed, and the brunet had to be ready for the future as well.

While Tsuna was deep in thought, and the future 'Funeral Wreaths' soaking in all the new information, they all missed the way Byakuran stared at the brunet's hands. Tsuna's bandaged wrapped hands.

* * *

**AN: I am leaving the chapter at that, and disregard Ghost's 'real name'. Yes, I know that the name shows up in Bleach as Kuchiki Byakuya, but that was the only name I could find that was similar to Byakuran's. However, the name doesn't really matter all that much because he will be referred to as 'Ghost' from now on. **

**To Miss Knight Yuuki, the question regarding Tsuna's rank is a fair one. Notice how in this chapter, that Tsuna doesn't really defend himself and how he refrains from speaking to anyone in general. He apologizes, but he doesn't really do much else. It's kind of one of those life experiences where they are bullied since childhood, but because they were bullied for so long they are now indifferent from it and don't really care. The students still call him 'Dame-Tsuna', and although they do bully him maliciously, they don't actually try to hit him too often or goad him because he doesn't care anymore. It's a situation of "If you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone." Also, I actually like long reviews, so please continue with them. :)**

**AliceVermillion, no. Gokudera is the only, current, guardian of Tsubasa. The only reason why I made Gokudera the only current guardian of Tsubasa is because I can't think of a way how Tsubasa managed to meet all the other guardians. Lambo, as far as I know, only came to know Tsuna in the actual anime because of Reborn. Tsubasa has only known Reborn ever since he found out that he was returning to Namimori. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari are all residents of Namimori, and so are unlikely to have known Tsubasa; who had been in Italy since pre-school, and hasn't step foot in Namimori in years. Mukuro was in his own personal hell with that messed-up familgia of his. Hope this answers your question.**

**Yuki, I'm not sure if all three reviews are from the same Yuki, but I'll answer the questions anyways. About the yaoi pairings, I'm not the one in charge of that because I have a poll on my profile, but so far the 'None' pairings is winning, so there might be no pairings at all. Now the question about Tsuna being the boss of the Gesso family, maybe or maybe not. You gave me quite the question to answer, I can't answer it because it could or could not affect the plot of the story. Sorry~**

**27, yes Hibari and Tsuna know each other, or at least Tsuna is aware of Hibari's existence; kind of hard to ignore a murderous individual who goes to your school, you know. I can't answer the question regarding Mukuro, sorry. Reborn already knows Tsuna, as seen in the second chapter, but he isn't gonna chose Tsuna over Tsubasa as the Vongola Decimo. I have no idea about Iemitsu, but he does dote on Tsuna like the canon. Tsubasa has a trauma regarding Tsuna because when they were younger, Tsuna was always there for him, so when they were separated that left a deep emotional scar for him. Hence his reluctance to have Tsuna away from him. Now Dino and Xanxus, I have a lot of ideas for. I also plan to finish this story as best as I can. It will take me time to write each chapter though, so please be patient with me; also thank you for telling me about Gokudera's entry. I was kind of tired when I was writing the previous chapter. Oops? Now I have a question for you, why did you think I would abandon this story? Please answer:) **

**Oh, and please review. I am really happy when people review, it also motivates me to write the next chapter quicker. I don't know why, but it does so please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Welcoming Sky  
Pairings: No Pairing  
Summary: They are twin brothers; one was a teacher, the other a student. He wanted to protect the other from the horror that is the mafia, but the other wanted to help in his brother's growth to be a mafia boss. Tsubasa was Vongola X, while Tsunayoshi was supposed to live a life as an ignorant candidate for Vongola X. Yet the elements of the sky knows their true boss, even when they can't follow him.  
Warnings: AU, and I'll add more in the future if there's anything else.  
**

* * *

Tsubasa liked to consider himself to be a patient person. He lived through Reborn's Spartan tutoring for around a month, has the 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' for a "right-hand man", and had to wait for however long to find the rest of his guardians. Not to mention in Italy he has an overprotective father, several rivals for the title of "Vongola Decimo", and those uncanny surprises that only the mafia could offer. But the point was that with everything he had to go through, one would consider themselves patient.

A small kid wearing a cow-printed jumpsuit, attacking Reborn in the middle of the day when the incomplete family is out shopping was not what he had expected. Luckily his mother wasn't paying attention when the cow-baby jumped out of nowhere, and declared his rivalry against Reborn. In response to the declaration, or the grenade that was thrown at him, Reborn swatted the grenade back at the five-year old; which promptly exploded, sending the infant flying elsewhere.

"Tsu-kun, did you hear something just now?" His mother asked, placing a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"There's probably a sale nearby." Tsubasa supplied as casually as he could.

Excitement lit his mother's expression as she looked around the stalls and food markets around them. Soon enough there was a special on fish prices in one of the stalls in the back, and with gusto Nana walked over to the small market. A sigh of relief left Tsubasa, but he was quickly hit on the head by a Leon-Hammer.

"Hey! Reborn, what was that for?" Tsubasa complained.

"Idiot-Tsubasa, a mafia boss never lies to their mother. You were lucky that there really was a sale going on, or you'll have been severely punished." Reborn threatened.

In defiance to his tutor Tsubasa glared at his baby tutor, but did no more for fear of being hit once again. Unfortunately for Tsubasa, Reborn was a sadist who enjoyed torturing his students; so another blow to the head was expected, and the only explanation Tsubasa got was a, "Don't give me that look Idiot-Tsubasa."

Clutching his head in pain Tsubasa could do nothing, but obey his tutor. "Juudaime, are you okay?" His self-proclaimed right-hand man asked.

Oh yeah, Hayato is here too. Tsubasa thought vaguely. Although Tsubasa honestly cares for his friend, it would have been nice to have some peace and quiet once in a while. Sure Hayato tries to be the very best for Tsubasa, but sometimes the over excited Italian was difficult to have around.

"Idiot-Tsubasa, Gokudera, hurry up or I'll extend your training." Reborn called.

Another sigh. "Come on, Hayato." Tsubasa beckoned before the duo headed over to the fish stall.

Once the two reached the fish stall, Nana was already haggling the prices with the vendor. With a determined will, and good negotiation skills, she managed to get a hold of a whole Hamachi; which was later translated to be yellowtail tuna for Tsubasa, who had forgotten some names for certain types of fishes.

"Wow, your mom is really good at negotiation neh, Tsuna?"

Tsubasa turned to the taller teen, and was met with a total stranger; it was logical for people to mistake him for his brother, although he wasn't accustomed to it since it never happaned in Italy. The teen before him was slightly pale in color, almost as if he were sick, and had a cheerful smile on his face. However, the taller black-haired teen stopped smiling, and looked closely at Tsubasa.

"Ah, you're not Tsuna. Your eyes are too dark." The stranger commented.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun, ohayo. Tsuna isn't with us today, this is my other son Tsubasa." Nana greeted once she had the packaged Hamachi in her hands.

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto asked, then gave a light laugh.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tsuna for a second there. I'm Yamamoto Takashi, a classmate of Tsuna."

"Hey you! How dare you talk to Juudaime in such a casual way, and to talk about Juudaime's Nii-Sama like that is unforgivable!" Gokudera accused.

All he did was talk to me normally, Tsubasa thought grimly; sligthly embarrased by his friend's reaction. "Hayato, it's fine. I'm sorry for his rudeness towards you, by the way I didn't see you today during class."

"Juudaime, he's not worth apologizing to! Besides, he left early because of some injury or something. He's not worth your time!"

"Haha, I was feeling sick so I was sent back home early today. I knew there was supposed to be two transfer student, but I only got to meet Gokduera." Yamamoto exlpained with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Keh, all you did was give me a disapproving look before returning back to what you were doing." Gokudera growled.

"There was nothing I could have done, Tsuna wouldn't want me to do anything." Yamamoto countered, frowning at the Italian.

"And why would Dame-Tsuna want you to not do anything?" A squeaky voice asked; everyone turned to Reborn, who was staring at Yamamoto in mild interest.

"Haha, I don't know. Tsuna just made me promise him not to do anything." Yamamoto cheerfully answered the infant.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun likes to eat Salisbury steak. Reborn-kun, do you know if we have any more at home, I want to surprise him for dinner." Nana asked; too busy looking at her checklist, and searching for stalls on sale to pay any attention to what the high schoolers were talking about.

"No, Mama." Reborn replied; giving her his attention for a moment, before looking back at Yamamoto.

Nana nodded her head, before bowing to Yamamoto and giving her his farewell. Following the matron of the house, the others were close behind her; leaving a curious Yamamoto.

*****Break*****

"Kaa-san, don't you think we bought enough food?" Tsubasa complained, carrying several heavy bags of food while Gokudera carried the rests besides him.

Nana smiled at her youngest child, and nodded her head.

"Un, we're done Tsu-kun. Now we just need to go home."

Tsubasa released a relieved sigh; happy that they could just go home now, and rest. Honestly if he continued to go grocery shopping like this, how was he supposed to be searching for the rest of his guardians?

Reborn ignored his student's laziness, and stared straight ahead. He wondered when his student would notice an exact replica of himself just a few feet ahead of them, talking to a white-haired middle school student; who looked suspiciously like a sly fox. It wasn't until Tsuna turned around, and waved at them did Tsubasa realize that his brother was in front of the group.

"Ohayo, minna." Tsuna greeted after walking towards them; taking a few of the heavier bags from the two teens.

The middle school student, who was with Tsuna, only grabbed the bags from the brunet's bandaged hands, and carried it himself.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! What happened to your hands?" Nana asked, while trying to get a better look at them with one hand; the other carrying Reborn.

"Hmm, Oh, I accidentally slammed them against the doors earlier today." Tsuna explained, slightly embarrassed at his clumsy 'accident'.

Gokudera looked away in shame, while Tsubasa looked at his brother in slight worry.

"See, Tsuna-nii you need to be more careful next time." Tsubasa lightly scowled.

Tsuna could only give his brother a slight smile, and the younger teen besides him stared at Reborn in curiosity. With one hand still free, Byakuran tugged at the older teen's sleeve.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you didn't tell me you had brothers." He said, while nodding his head in Reborn's direction; ignoring the obvious twin of Tsuna.

"Reborn isn't our little brother. Oh, and who are you?" Tsubasa answered and asked Byakuran.

The albino regarded the small hitman quietly before turning to his tutor's twin. "I'm Byakuran, a friend of Tsunayoshi."

"Ah! Then you must be the one Tsuna-kun had been visiting lately." Nana exclaimed with a gentle clap of her hands; still minding the hitman that was still in her arms.

While Byakuran was talking to the matron of the house, Reborn was watching the youth. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was part of the mafia; specifically the Gesso Famiglia. The creation of the Gesso Famiglia was still new, but already the new family was gaining a rapid amount of power. It was only in its second generation, and if Reborn was correct in his guess, then this albino youth was the next generation boss. The sly fox looked to be innocent in his youth, but already the hitman can feel the charisma and talent he had as a mafia boss.

All the while, Tsuna could only stare at the baby tutor; aware that the hitman knew of Byakuran's identity, and importance in the mafia world. After all, Reborn was an expert on the Underworld. A weary sigh escaped from his lips, but a large smile soon engulfed his face at his brother's slightly panicky and irritated face.

"Kaa-san, we need to go before the fish goes bad from the heat." Tsubasa said; eyeing his bag of fish in slight distaste as the smell began to intensify.

"Ah! You're right Tsu-kun!"

With that said she immediately dragged the rest of the family, and guests, back home to the Sawada residence. Once there the slightly tired teens, for the bags of groceries were truly heavy, placed the items down on the kitchen table. A sigh of relief escaped Tsubasa as he tried to relax his muscles, and told the rest of the family that he was going to go take a shower.

Gokudera bid farewell to his Juudaime, and Juudaime's family, casting one last guilty glance Tsuna's way, before leaving. Seeing as Byakuran was trying to regain his breath on the kitchen table, and Reborn wouldn't help, Tsuna helped his mother pack away all the food.

"Oh! Tsuna-kun, can you please go to the market and pick up some Shouga roots? I forgot to get some at the market." Nana requested.

"Un, how much do you want Kaa-san?" Tsuna inquired.

Nana thought for a moment before replying with just two pieces would be good enough. Once he was done placing all the food in their correct place, Tsuna got up and headed towards the front door; closely followed by Byakuran. Just before they left however, "Ah, Byakuran-kun do you want to stay over and have dinner with us today?" Nana called out.

"Yes please, Tsuna's Kaa-san!~" Byakuran answered cheerfully.

A smile graced the matron's lips before she resumed her preparation for the evenings meal. Once they were on the way to the market, Byakuran openly stared at his tutor. There was so many questions he wanted to ask him; questions that ranged from who he was to what had happened to his hands. Byakuran was no fool, of course he knew that Tsunayoshi was a clumsy person by nature, but for him to get both of his hands injured from one door was doubtful at best.

However, Byakuran's musing was cut short as soon as Tsuna was no longer in his line of sight. Looking around for his missing tutor, he finally saw the outline of his tutor in a dark alleyway, looming over something that looked oddly like a ball. It wasn't until he moved closer that he heard sobbing noises from the 'ball', that he realized it was a small child dressed in a cow suit.

"The g-great Lambo-sama will g-get his r-r-revenge on R-Reborn!" The sobbing child gasped, leaving his snot everywhere; which greatly disguised the albino.

Tsuna placed a gentle hand on the upset child's head and began to sooth him. "It's okay, Lambo. Did you get in a fight with Reborn-san? I'm sure if you talk to him everything will be okay again."

The cow-baby's sobs began to lessen until they were mere hiccups, and once the child was asleep in the brunet's hands, Tsuna stood up; child in hand. A soft smile lit across Tsuna's face as he stared at the toddler in barely concealed fondness. Then the brunet began to move again, towards the market district to pick up the ginger roots.

Once the duo had reached the nearest market that sold the Shouga roots, Byakuran had to go in, by himself, to purchase the item; mostly because the cow-baby would toss and turn in Tsuna's hand, muttering about how bright it was. Displeased at being forced to do such a tedious task, Byakuran grumpily bought the item; scaring the poor girl that was unlucky enough to be the cashier at the time.

Seeing the unhappy look on his student's face, Tsuna only smiled and placed his free hand on the other's shoulder, "Arigato, Byakuran." Tsuna thanked, walking with the smile still in place, and the toddler clutching to him in his sleep.

Relenting his annoyance in favor of getting answers, Byakuran turned to Tsuna and asked about the toddler. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Ah, I know him so he's going to be staying at my house." Tsuna answered calmly.

"You know that brat?" Byakuran asked in mild disgust, still remembering all the green boogers that spilled from the toddler's nose.

A patient smile was all the answer Byakuran got from his tutor, and he gave a defeated sigh. When they were close to the Sawada residences Tsuna stopped short and looked at the sinking sun, "Byakuran, don't mention the mafia around Tsubasa or any of his guardians, okay?" Tsuna requested, avoiding his student's face.

Byakuran regarded Tsuna for a bit before nodding his head at his tutor's back, "Sure, I won't mention anything if that makes Tsunayoshi-kun happy.~"

"Arigato." Tsuna thanked, before opening the front gate to the house.

Byakuran followed his tutor into the house, and the smell of delicious Salisbury steak attacked his senses. The smell was so heavenly that Byakuran had to check again that his tutor was in front of him and not in the kitchen, cooking. Well, Tsunayoshi-kun had to learn cooking from someone. Byakuran thought; mouth watering from the delicious smell.

Apparently the brat in Tsuna's arms thought the smell was good too because he soon woke up from his short nap, and jumped down from the brunet's arms.

"Lambo-sama is hungry!" The five year-old complained; teary sobs all forgotten.

"Ah, okay. I'll make another dish for you too." Nana said with a happy smile.

She didn't even question the brat's sudden appearance, Byakuran thought; slightly worried at how quickly the mother had accepted the cow-baby. Tsuna gave his mother the small bag of ginger roots, and then continued to wash his hands.

"Kaa-san, is that Salisbury steak?"

"Un, I wanted to surprise you today. Lately you've been a little more tired than usual." Nana replied, placing several plates of the meal on the table, before putting the Shouga roots in the refrigerator to be used later.

The active toddler immediately sat down in one of the chairs, and began to devour the food that was given to him. Byakuran decided to take the seat the was nearest to Tsuna, who had another empty chair on his other side. Reborn, who had came downstairs, decided to occupy the empty seat, and soon the only one who was missing from the dinner table besides Nana was Tsubasa. It wasn't until all the food was ready, and Nana was sitting down did the younger twin appear.

As soon as he entered he pointed an accusing finger at Lambo, and choked on words that wouldn't come out. Seeing this Reborn pulled out a Leon-Hammer and placed a strong blow to the brunet's head; stating that it was unbecoming of a mafia boss to stutter like a scared, little girl.

"But that's-" Tsubasa tried to explain before he was hit once more on the head.

"Stop lollygagging and eat your dinner, or else I'll eat it for you." Reborn threatened, sipping at the miso soup Nana had prepared with the Salisbury steak.

Giving a defeated sigh, Tsubasa took a seat on the only empty chair and began to eat his own dinner in silence; not wanting to saying anything less Reborn decide that he was not doing something productive, and hit him again as punishment. Taking pity on his younger brother, Tsuna offered a reassuring smile, and gave the other a little bit of his cucumbers; a favorite of Tsubasa. With delight, Tsubasa ate the neatly cut vegetables; much to the amusement of his mother, and Tsuna.

Once dinner was over, Lambo jumped off from his seat and resumed 'playing' with Reborn. Meanwhile Byakuran picked up the dirty dishes on the kitchen table and passed them to Tsuna, who was washing the dishes. The newly wet dishes would then be passed to Tsubasa, so that he may dry them. After the dishes were dry they would finally be given to Nana, who placed them in their correct cupboards and drawers.

By the time they were all finished it was already 9 o'clock at night, and much to the annoyance of the albino; he had to go home already. Of course the head butler, Gilbert, will pick Byakuran up from the Sawada residences, but the albino absolutely refused to take his shots unless it was Tsunayoshi who applied them.

"Wait, so you're going over to his house again?" Tsubasa asked; pointing an accusing finger at Byakuran.

Tsuna only gave a slight nod, and turned back to the elderly butler. A few whispered words were spoken between them, and eventually Tsuna turned back to his little brother, "I already asked Gilbert-san to bring me back here once Byakuran settles down." Tsuna reassured.

"Alright..." Tsubasa reluctantly agreed, not liking the way the middle school student was smiling behind his brother's back; almost as if he was mocking Tsubasa.

With a final smile all three people got into the expensive car that was parked in front of their house. It wasn't until a pajama wearing hitman came over, and hit the back of Tsubasa's head did the youth finally come in the house. So absorbed in thoughts that he didn't see the way his tutor gave him a slightly disapproving look; after all, it wasn't befitting of a mafia boss to be so unobservant and naïve to the situation that surrounds his famiglia's and family's life.

* * *

**AN: For those of you who are still confuse, Shouga is ginger roots. Hence the reason why I switch the references between the two. **

**27 regarding your question about Mukuro, he will have to be captured by Vendicare; however, he will get out of his watery prison a lot faster, and with help. Also I took your suggestion about Lambo, so thank you for the idea. Regarding Reborn, I know that he is showing up very little, but that because I'm bringing him in slowly at a time so that all the guardians can start showing up. That, and Reborn is slightly hard to write, so please bare with me. Also, you are very close regarding the idea about Mukuro kidnapping Tsuna, but there's a lot more to it too. Good job on the guess :)**

**Knight Yuuki,**** Shamal isn't going to show up until Bianchi shows up, so he's coming soon. After a few chapters with Shamal as the new nurse/doctor of the school, Nurse Suzuki will eventually quit her job; thanks to a certain touchy-feely, perverted doctor so don't really wonder too much about her. She does play a role in the story, but not a lot. **

**Frosche, I read your review, and I understood what you meant. When I went back to re-read my summary, I saw what you meant. It wasn't eye-catching at all, so I decided to change it to the current summary. Hopefully it's a little more eye-catching than the previous, and thank you for your constructive criticism. I appreciate it. :)**

**Amu4ever, regarding your pairing of Colonello/Tsuna, I extended the poll to only this coming Saturday; 7/5/14. That is the best I can extend it because I need to count the votes together, and it has been on for a while now. Also, I have an idea with Mukuro, and Tsuna does get guardians, but they don't show up that much at the very beginning. **

**Okay, what I noticed that many of my reviewers were worried/surprised about in the previous chapter was Tsubasa's reaction towards his brother's bullying in school. Keep in mind that Tsubasa has been away for a long time, so his Japanese isn't all 'there'. In other words he misses a few words, and the students that all mocked Tsuna were quiet enough that Tsubasa didn't really notice. Also, in this chapter on the last line regarding Tsubasa's ignorance to what's going on isn't just a reference to the mafia, but also regarding his blood-family, which includes Tsuna. I'm making Tsubasa to be this dream guy who is smart, athletic, and handsome. In other words I'm trying to make him the 'cool' version of Tsuna, not the Hyper-Dying Will Tsuna, but a cooler version of him. In other twin stories we always get the other twin to be mean and hateful of Tsuna, but that's because most of those negative feelings stem from arrogance. So I'm not going to make Tsubasa as arrogant as you would see in other stories, but instead I'm going to make him slightly naïve and not as careful as he should be; which includes observation skills, planning skills, and any other skills that requires him to think things through and to actually pay attention. Even in chapter 4 I describes him as 'not paying attention to the conversation between his mother and brother', which later revealed that because he didn't pay attention he didn't know that Tsuna wouldn't be going with them for grocery shopping.**

** Gokudera on the other hand was more worried about Tsubasa; yes, he shows a certain amount of respect to Tsuna, but between the twins Gokudera would chose Tsubasa because he is Vongola Decimo. In other words, he was more occupied with Tsubasa than with Tsuna. Eventually this will even out where Gokudera will have to worry about both of them, almost equally. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Welcoming Sky  
Pairings: No Pairing  
Summary: They are twin brothers; one was a teacher, the other a student. He wanted to protect the other from the horror that is the mafia, but the other wanted to help in his brother's growth to be a mafia boss. Tsubasa was Vongola X, while Tsunayoshi was supposed to live a life as an ignorant candidate for Vongola X. Yet the elements of the sky knows their true boss, even when they can't follow him.  
Warnings: AU, and I'll add more in the future if there's anything else.**

* * *

Tsubasa couldn't understand how he got in this situation. It was Reborn who exploded the other five-year old toddler, and it was his older brother who took in the cow-baby. So why was the little afro monster demanding to sleep with him?!

"Lambo-sama wants grape candy, and wants this bed all by himself. You are Lambo-sama's slave, so do as Lambo-sama says." The loud child demanded from atop the bed; jumping up and down for fun.

A loud groan of annoyance escaped from Tsubasa as he searched desperately for a way out of this. Reborn was no where to be found, and Tsuna hadn't came back yet from dropping off that white-haired friend of his. He didn't even know what his mom was doing at the moment, and really didn't want to bother her either.

Looking around his room for anything that could possible distract the hyper five-year old, Tsubasa eventually grabbed a random book. Searching through the pages for a nice, colorful picture he eventually found one that showed the seven flames of the sky. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to show to a toddler, but at that moment Tsubasa really could have cared less.

"Look Lambo, look at the pretty pictures." Tsubasa encouraged; showing the book to the younger boy.

Lambo stopped for a moment, looking at the colorful flames, before grabbing the book and throwing it at the other.

"Lambo-sama, doesn't want a book. Gwahaha!" He laughed; jumping on the brunet and pulling at the other's hair.

Angry and annoyed at the younger child for his abuse, Tsubasa grabbed Lambo and forced the younger boy off him. Not liking the way the other was acting, Tsubasa raised his hand, and began to spank Lambo. The shock of being punished for his actions, and the pain from said spanking, caused Lambo to struggle even harder. Eventually the struggle stopped and the cow-baby began to cry.

Seeing the tears Tsubasa immediately loosened his grip on the toddler, and Lambo took this opportunity to get away from the brunet. With watery eyes, and a shaky voice Lambo tried to calm himself down while reaching for something in his afro. His quiet whimpers to "calm down" failed to sooth him, and Tsubasa raised his hands in slight apology.

"Lambo, I'm sorry but-"

Hearing the voice of the person who punished him, Lambo immediately pulled out a pink bazooka and jumped in; triggering the weapon. Pink smoke filled the whole entire room, and the younger Sawada twin desperately fanned the air around him so that he may breath better. Opening the only window in the room, he waited patiently until all the smoke cleared; revealing another teenager.

"What?! Who are you?!" Tsubasa pointed at the lazy-looking teen.

The other male turned to look at him, and a lazy smile graced his lips. "Yara yara, if it isn't the young Vongola? Or is it Tsuna-nii?"

With lazy steps, the other walked closer to Tsubasa and stared into the other's face, searching for something. After a few moments of awkward silence, the stranger finally nodded to himself and turned away. "Yup, it's the young Vongola."

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked again, slowly adjusting to the strange situation he was currently in.

"Idiot-Tsubasa, that's the 10 Year Bazooka that brat just jumped into." A squeaky voice commented.

"Reborn! When did you get here? No forget it, where were you when I was looking for you?" Tsubasa asked; nearly hysterical from all of the unexpected surprises that happened so quickly, and the fear of his tutor.

With a sharp kick to his student's head for asking useless questions, Reborn turned back to the pink bazooka and was about to explain further about the weapon, but was stopped by a certain cow. With narrowed eyes and a smug smile, the older Lambo pointed a finger at Reborn and spoke in a confident voice, "Reborn, I, the Great Lambo, am back to take my revenge on you!"

Lazy confidence oozed off the older Lambo, as he quickly threw bombs at the hitman toddler. Without even trying, Reborn smacked away each bombs like little flies and continued his explanation of the 10 Year Bazooka.

"Idiot-Tsubasa, you better listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. The 10 Year Bazooka is a well-used weapon of the Bovino Famiglia. When a person is hit with the 10 Year Bazooka, they will be replaced with themselves ten years in the future. However, the affects of the weapon only lasts for five minutes."

Once the tutor was done with his explanation, he gave one final slap to an incoming bomb at the older Lambo, which detonated. As soon as the smoke cleared from the room, once again, Tsubasa looked up at the older Lambo then back at his tutor. "So, you're saying this person is Lambo, but from the future?" His only answer was another sharp kick to the head.

"Must. Remain. Calm!" Lambo chanted to himself, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Pulling out a pair of horns from his pockets, Lambo placed them on his head and began to ignite flickers of green flames. However, just as he was about to completely charge and trash the room, a voice came from downstairs.

"Taidaima, Kaa-san. Where's Tsubasa, Reborn-san, and Lambo?" Tsuna's asked; voice filtering upstairs.

An excited smile quickly lit up Lambo's face as he unconsciously lowered the horns. Turning around, he was about to exit the room and head downstairs to Tsuna, but was immediately stopped by Tsubasa; who jumped on the teen so that he couldn't move.

"Kaa-san and Tsuna-nii can't find you." Tsubasa said, trying to stop the other from opening the door.

Lambo looked annoyed, and tried to get up but couldn't do to the extra weight of another body. "Come on young Vongola, let me say hi to Tsuna-nii." Lambo tried to reason, stretching out a hand towards the doorknob.

"No!" Tsubasa growled.

"Tsubasa, are you in there?" Tsuna asked from down the hallway, making his way towards his younger brother's room.

"Tsun-" Pink smoked filled the room for a second time, and the weight of a body underneath him quickly lessened. Surprise at the sudden change in weight, Tsubasa got up and stared unseeingly into the smoke. The doorknob began to twist and turn before the door opened, and Tsuna peered into the room. Little arms wrapped around the older brunet's left leg, and Tsuna looked down.

Lambo was clinging onto the other with a strong grip, and he looked up at Tsuna with snot dripping out from his nose. Seeing this, Tsuna quickly picked up the young child and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He whispered quiet words of comfort to the other, before looking in at his younger brother's bedroom; it looked like a bomb had set off with pieces of wood scattered around, probably from the small table that was no longer there.

Not wanting to know what had happened in the thirty minutes that he had been away, Tsuna silently left the room. As soon as Tsubasa heard his brother's bedroom door quietly closing, he dropped his head on the floor. Too embarrassed at his predicament, and needing to think of a way to explain to his brother what had became of his room without mentioning anything about the mafia or the 10 Year Bazooka.

Reborn watched his student's reaction, and shook his head with a slight smirk. Seeing his student wallow in despair over a minor thing meant only one thing to the hitman; he had to train the younger Sawada even harder than before. After all, a true mafia boss can't be stressed to easily.

*****Break*****

Once Lambo had settled down, the five-year old had take the brunet's bed for his own and was currently sleeping soundly. Seeing this, Tsuna smiled before turning back to his laptop, and resumed what homework he needed done. After two hours passed, with a completed literature essay and a diagram of what seemed to be a science project as the result, Tsuna logged on to his email account.

With quick fingers, he typed in the email address and the password, and scrolled down through the list of his recent mail. Seeing as most were junk mail, the majority of it was deleted; leaving behind only a handful of mails left. Three out of the five electronic letters were asking Tsuna about his health, and how he was doing. The other two were requests, both asking to see him.

Knowing that no good would come from declining from both of the requesters; one because he actually wanted to talk to her, and the other because he would probably still find a way to see Tsuna. Typing an affirmative response to both, Tsuna then logged off of his account and turned off the device.

The alarm clock flashed 11:48 in bright red colors, and Tsuna pressed the bottom that would set his alarm to 5:45 in the morning the next day. With quiet steps Tsuna walked over to his bed, and gently nudged Lambo aside so that he could have room for himself to lay done on. Once he gave most of the pillow to the younger child, he grabbed the blanket and tucked the other in. Incoherent words spilled from Lambo's mouth in quiet slurs before he tightened his hold on the blanket, and Tsuna gave a slight smile at the adorable scene before gently patting the cow-baby's afro.

Laying back down, the tired brunet slowly drifted off to sleep. His tense body relaxed, and his mind wondered to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tsuna was just tying the last knot to the red bento box before Tsubasa came in from the front door, completely wet from the sweat that was dripping off of him. The younger twin collapsed on the closes chair to him, and when a cup of orange juice was presented to him he immediately gulped it down. Reborn walked in after him, and jumped to a chair that was across from his student.

The matron of the house passed both of the children, toddler and teen, their breakfast before resuming her cooking; happy that she is preparing more meals for more people.

"Tsuna, I want an espresso." Reborn demanded while chewing at the toast that was given to him.

"Hai, hai." Tsuna said, turning to the coffee machine and pouring a cup of espresso.

With hyper hops, Lambo jumped down to the first floor from the staircase and walked into the kitchen. He bounced to his chair, and looked at the older brunet with expectations. Seeing the childish glee in the other's eyes, Tsuna grabbed both his plate and Lambo's and placed them in their proper area. Nana giggled to herself before sitting next to Tsuna, a cup of warm milk in hand; since she'll eat later once they were all done.

She checked the clock and turned to her youngest twin, "Tsu-kun, you should go put on your uniform soon. It's almost time for you to leave for school." Nana commented, the clock striking 7:45.

Seeing the time, Tsubasa stood up from his chair and rushed up to his room; forgetting his exhaustion and the cow-baby menace. While he was rushing upstairs, however, he left behind two of his five toasts and half an egg. Both Reborn and Lambo took the two pieces of toast, and Reborn won the egg from the other. Upon seeing the large, teary eyes that only Lambo can make, Tsuna gave up half of one of his own eggs to the other.

Tsubasa eventually returned, fully dressed, and despaired over the lost of his food before looking up at the clock again. Seeing how much time had passed, he grabbed his older brother by the hand, and raced out to the front yard; dragging Tsuna with him. The remainder of Tsuna's own breakfast was taken by the two toddlers, and Nana could only smile at how energetic her twins were.

The twins were running down the neighborhood, until Tsubasa finally slowed down; that morning's training had greatly reduced his stamina for that day. Tsuna gave a relieved sigh before giving his brother a slight smile.

"I'm guessing you got tired from all that playing with Reborn-san?" Tsuna questioned, noting his brother's obvious exhaustion.

"...Yeah, and I'm still hungry." Tsubasa complained.

Shaking his head at his brother's antics, Tsuna handed his brother the light orange wrapped bento box. Nearly drooling at the food, Tsubasa suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. In a dazed like state, the younger twin began to follow the delicious smell of a meat bun; leaving his confused older brother behind.

Following the smell Tsubasa came across a Chinese Snack Vendor. Not bothering to question why there was even a street vendor in a narrow street between neighborhoods, he walked up to the seller. A young Chinese boy jumped down from one of the chairs and walked off in another direction.

The covered seller looked up at Tsubasa, and the youth gave him a polite smile.

"Can I have one, please?" Tsubasa asked.

With quick hands the owner of the stand gave Tsubasa a warm meat bun, and in return he gave the owner the money that paid for the food. Once the business between the two was done, Tsubasa walked backed to where he came from; only to get lost.

He wandered around, and just as he was about to turn a corner he crashed into somebody. A shriek of confusion escaped from the person, which was probably a girl according to the shrill scream, and Tsubasa immediately stood up to apologize to the other. He helped the girl up, and gathered her fallen bag for her. With slightly narrowed brown eyes, she stared at Tsubasa and gauged out his intentions; once it was obvious that he was being sincere she gave him a smile.

"Thank you for the help, ah! You go to the same school at Kyoko-chan!" The ecstatic girl pointed out, seeing his uniform for the first time.

"Oh, you know Kyoko-chan?" Tsubasa asked back.

"Un, I'm Miura Haru. Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Sawada Tsubasa."

From there the two talked for a bit, and when it was revealed that Tsubasa still wasn't used to the streets to get to his school, Haru offered to show him. The two chatted for a moment, and as soon as Tsubasa had made it to school grounds they bid farewell. Rushing to his classroom; which he luckily already knew where to find.

*****Break*****

As soon as Tsubasa had left Tsuna to wander around the older teen could do nothing, but sigh at the scene that had just occur. Normally he would have followed his brother, but the smell of Chinese snacks was far too suspicious to Tsuna, especially with the people he knew. Deciding to walk to school alone, Tsuna moved towards the direction that would lead to Namimori High.

However, after a few minutes of peaceful walking the silhouette of a slender, beautiful woman on a bike came closer to him. At three feet away from the brunet, she stopped and pulled off her bike helmet. A flick of her light pink hair, she threw a can of soda at Tsuna.

Catching it, he looked up at the Poison Scorpion with a raised eyebrow. Did he really look that much like Tsubasa? Tsuna thought quietly, before offering her a smile for the poisonous drink.

She gave a slightly smug smile before riding off. As soon as she was out of sight, Tsuna opened the can and poured the contents out. It wouldn't do if someone else found it and drank it; not to mention if Tsubasa saw him with a can of soda he would want some.

Returning back to his previous task, Tsuna continued walking towards Namimori High. Luckily for him, Hibari wasn't around so he didn't have to suffer for his brother's mistakes. Taking his seat, he saw that Gokudera was already at his own chair. The Half-Italian was watching Tsubasa's seat intently before giving Tsuna a reserved nod.

Yamamoto was sitting next to the bomber with a casual smile, talking easily to his baseball fans and friends. Kyoko was talking to Hana, excited by something that had came up. It wasn't until five minutes before the bell that Tsubasa finally came in for class. He took his seat next to Tsuna, and began to apologize for his sudden departure earlier that morning.

It didn't take long for class to start, and it was soon lunch. Slightly surprised by the uneventful day, for surely there must be excitement following the Vongola Don, Tsuna lead the group of three towards the rooftop. Yet, just as everything seemed to be peaceful and calm there was slight movement from behind the door. With a loud slam the rooftop door was opened, revealing a young Chinese infant with a single braid at the center of her head.

Tsubasa stared at the five-year old for a moment before pointing at her with a hesitant look on his face, "Hey, aren't you the little boy from this morning? The one that left the snack stand when I got there."

"Tsu, that's actually a girl." Tsuna pointed out, opening his bento once he gave Gokudera the red bento box.

"What?!"

"Idiot-Tsubasa, what are you doing? Get up and confront the baby assassin." A squeaky voice said from atop the fence.

"Reborn-san, would you like a piece of my bento?" Tsuna asked, showing his bento to the toddler.

With the promise of good food, Reborn jumped down from his previous position and sat atop Tsuna's head. Watching the way his tutor and older brother were interacting left Tsubasa confused, before he turned his attention back to the little girl.

She was watching them silently before pulling out what seemed to be a folded picture. Her slanted eyes narrowed even further, glancing at the twins before she put the picture away. With a thick Chinese accent she spoke for the first time since her arrival, "Ipin does not know why there are two of you, but I will complete my task from Master."

As soon as Gokudera heard her, he immediately stood up to stand behind his boss. With a threatening glower, he glared at the little girl and pulled out his dynamites. With both teens standing, they covered the shorter brunet; whom was enjoying his lunch with the hitman toddler.

There was no concern on the Chinese girl's face as she faced two opponents, and possibly three if the shorter brunet inferred; after all he did look like her target. Ipin took her stance, and with practiced ease she thrust her right hand forward. Confusion flickered across the other two's face, but soon it gave way to shock as they were raised up in the air and slammed back down on the hard floor. All the while Ipin moved her hands in the directions that the two teens had gone, making it seem like she had telepathic powers.

"Wow, is this a type of psychic show that Tsubasa and Gokudera are a part of?" Tsuna asked Reborn, while clapping his hands together in awe.

"No, it's a martial arts show." Reborn answered while eating one octopus sausage.

"Reborn! Help us!" Tsubasa yelled from up in the air, before being smacked to the side of a wall.

Finishing the rest of the bento with Tsuna, Reborn raised his gun and pointed at the ground between the two teens and the toddler assassin. The smell of garlic powder infiltrated everyone's sense of smell, and the two floating teens immediately fell back down to the floor. Tsubasa pinched his nose closed, and turned to his tutor with a slightly pained look.

"Why garlic?" Was the muffled question from Vongola Don.

A classic gasmask from WWII was on both Reborn and Tsuna's face, as the older teen packed away his finished lunch box. With a squeaky muffled voice, thanks to the gasmask, Reborn explained his reason to his idiotic student who lacked any form of cooking knowledge.

"Ipin compresses the stinky gas from all the gyoza buns she's eaten, and aims it towards her opponent's nose. This causes the brain to become paralyzed, and loosening the muscles to move around freely. This gives the illusion of your body being controlled, and is known as the Gyoza Fist."

"What that was it? Wait! But why did you use garlic?!" Tsubasa insisted.

"Oh, that's because all the seasoning in the gyoza buns become nullified with garlic." Tsuna explained with his knowledge from cooking.

While the two teens, and hitman toddler, were talking amongst themselves Gokudera had turned back to look at the young child in suspicion. The Chinese assassin had fallen silent when Reborn had started explain the secret behind her technique, and was currently looking at the floor in what appeared to be shame. It wasn't until the sun was reflecting across her forehead did he realize something was wrong.

"Reborn-san! What's the brat trying to do now?!" Gokudera asked hastily, moving aside so that the hitman could get a clearer view of the Chinese toddler.

"Oh, she's performing the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion. It's a countdown that makes her a living bomb, that's powerful enough to make a small crater." Reborn explained, jumping back up on the masked Tsuna's shoulder.

"Wait, what?!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Ipin, too embarrassed to do anything else, immediately attached herself to the person closes to her; which was unfortunately Gokudera. The startled Italian then tried to get her off him, but she wouldn't budge. Worried for his friend, Tsubasa turned back to his tutor and tried to ask for help.

"She won't stop until she's no longer embarrassed." Reborn simply explained, shrugging his shoulder in indifference.

"That's not helpful!" Tsubasa complained, while standing by Gokudera's side; trying to get Ipin away from the other.

Tsuna walked towards them and kneeled down to Ipin's current level. The older brunet removed his gasmask, and smiled gently at the young child. He opened his mouth, and spoke with calming words, "Are you embarrassed Ipin? But why? That technique of yours, the Gyoza Fist is really amazing. You shouldn't be embarrassed by it, it really is something special."

The countdown on the child's head stopped at one, before being shut down completely. Brought back to her senses Ipin stared up at the brunet, before letting go of Gokudera's leg. She pulled out a picture of her target before holding it to the brunet's face. With sharp eyes she examined the similarities between them; however just as she was examining the two, Tsuna had also caught sight of the picture.

"That's not me." He muttered, slightly surprised by the image.

Reborn presented a pair of glasses, and placed them on the other's eyes. Everything focused sharply for Ipin, and she saw the clear differences between her target and those she had attacked. Frantic about her obvious mistake, she bowed down in apology to all three teens. Gokudera was reluctant to accept the apology, but seeing his boss begging behind his brother's back for the quick acceptance, he relented. Tsubasa himself only accepted the apology because of his brother's obvious like towards the girl.

Eventually, the young assassin headed off; leaving behind the Vongola family, and its two candidate for Decimo.

"Hey, when does lunch end?" Tsubasa asked his brother.

"It ends at 1:15." Tsuna answered.

"Juudaime's Onii-Sama, it's already 1:17." Gokudera said, showing the other his watch.

All color drained from the older twin as he immediately rushed down the rooftop; dragging the other two with him. "We have to go now, or else Hibari-san will punish us!"

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for this late update, I haven't had access to the family laptop for a while now. Anyways, the results are in for the relationship polls: None/No pairings took first place. So the story will have to romance. On to the questions. **

**Silent. Snow15, I can't answer your question, but I can say that Tsuna is a current candidate for the title. Also, he will be the leader of a mafia family, I just can't tell you which one. Sorry.**

** 27(I'll just continue calling you this; if I may) Byakuran is spoiled. He's used to his tutor paying a LOT of attention to him, so yes he was annoyed with Lambo. Both Reborn and Byakuran won't be interrogating Tsuna because A) Reborn can't show a lot of concern for the brunet even though he wants to, and B) Byakuran won't really bother asking his tutor because he knows Tsuna won't answer him. So his solution is to investigate the brunet's hands on his own free time. Tsuna's cooking is up to Nana's level of cooking. Most things that are at the same level, but there are some dishes that he's better at cooking than her, the same goes for her too. Tsuna does help the guardians, but I can't answer clearly on whether or not they'll like Tsuna more than Tsubasa in the future. Don't worry I like long reviews :)**

**Because most of you guys were hoping for pairings, I promise I'll make it up to you guys later. Again sorry for the long wait, but please bare with me for a while. Bye, and don't forget to R&R please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Welcoming Sky  
Pairings: No Pairing  
Summary: They are twin brothers; one was a teacher, the other a student. He wanted to protect the other from the horror that is the mafia, but the other wanted to help in his brother's growth to be a mafia boss. Tsubasa was Vongola X, while Tsunayoshi was supposed to live a life as an ignorant candidate for Vongola X. Yet the elements of the sky knows their true boss, even when they can't follow him.  
Warnings: AU, and I'll add more in the future if there's anything else.**

* * *

It was a normal morning for Nurse Suzuki; who was walking over to her small nurse's office before she was counted late, which was punishable of being 'bitten to death' by a certain Namimori Disciplinary Leader. She had a cup of coffee in one hand, and her work bag in the other. It was just a normal day with probably one or two students complaining about tummy aches, or fake sickness to get out of school; the usual.

What she didn't expect to see was her boss, the school principal, with the famous Professor Borin by his side. Principal Ato gave his employer a kind smile, before moving aside to reveal another person; a man known as Doctor Shamal, who was recommended by Professor Borin.

"Suzuki-sensei, please meet your new partner as this school's doctor. He must be quiet skilled if Professor Borin recommended him to us, so please help him get use to this school." Principal Ato explained with a kind, naïve, smile.

"Ohh~ She's cute." The new help, Doctor Shamal, commented; rubbing his chin in interest.

The short professor, Borin, merely smirked before turning to the school's principal. "I assure you, Doctor Shamal is highly qualified to take care of this school's students."

A short laugh escaped from the elderly principal, and the two left. Leaving behind a dreaded Nurse Suzuki to deal with one perverted Doctor Shamal. Casting a longing glance at the clock, Nurse Suzuki desperately tried to will the time to go by quickly; unfortunately it was only 8:56 in the morning.

"So, what's your hobby? Do you want to go on a date? How about we go on one right now?" Shamal asked excitedly, trying to pull her out of her seat.

Staring at the doctor in front of her, and glancing back at the time again in mild hope, she released a tired sigh before wrenching her hand away from him. She raised her hands in slight surrender, and gave him a weary smile.

"Shamal-sensei, I'm sure you're kind and everything, but I'm already married. I apologize, but I must decline your advances." Suzuki explained, while pulling out her marital rings that hung around her neck with a thin golden necklace.

A look of sheer disappointment dominated his facial expression, as he looked at his new colleague with longing. Then in a moment of pure sadness, he went to the unused desk and sat there with his head bowed; crying tears of 'what could have been'.

Then the door slide open again, revealing a senior, female student with a bruised elbow. She was a rather pretty girl, who was known for being a volleyball player; which explained some of the bruises and scrapes that occasionally littered her body after a fierce game.

"Suzuki-sensei, do you have any-"

"Oh, please come over here and let me tend to your injuries.~" A masculine voice said, a far-cry from Suzuki's own voice.

Doctor Shamal walked over to her, and tenderly dragged her to his own desk. He grabbed a few bandages from the desk, and began to ask her questions. It wasn't until Suzuki actually listened to what they were discussing about that she nearly spitted out her coffee. He was openly, and enthusiastically, flirting with the female student who was currently in his care!

With a twitching eye, Suzuki debated on whether or not she should interfere. On one hand, he was no longer 'depressed' and wasn't bothering her. However, she couldn't just allow him to harass a student of this school! Eventually self-preservation won out, and Suzuki decided it would be pointless if she interfered; after all the sight of a female student dodging his advances, and then hitting him on the head before running away was far too hilarious for her to interfere.

*****Break*****

It was already lunchtime, and the Nurse of Namimori wanted to desperately have a drink. Sure Doctor Shamal was no longer bothering her, but he kept on spouting out nonsense about a pink-haired woman that was destined to be his one true love. He even went as far as to ask Suzuki how her husband had propose to her, and how he, her husband, had won her over.

She gave him vague answers for his numerous questions, but when the bell signaled for lunch to end, and there was a slight tremble throughout the school; Nurse Suzuki wanted so badly to find a bottle of vintage wine to drink away her headache. Shamal was avidly taking notes on 'what to do' and 'what not to do', claiming that she was a reliable source to gain the female populations' favor.

A few minutes after lunch ended, a gasping Tsuna entered the, now shared, nurses' office. The young teen pointed at the door, and wheezed out an explanation for what was going on. Seconds later another Tsuna was being dragged into the office by a silverette, who was cursing heavily under his breath.

"Sawada-san, please calm down an explain to me again what happened?" Nurse Suzuki ordered in a calming voice, usually, reserved for a hysterical patient.

With a tired gasp Tsuna yelped only one name, "Hibari-san!"

As soon as the name was muttered, the violent Disciplinary Leader calmly walked into the, now, cramped room. The silverette immediately became louder at the sight of Namimori's strongest student, and cussed at the other violently; only to be stopped by a stoic Dr. Shamal. Recognition shined in the foreign teen's eyes before he reluctantly quieted down, if only for his Juudaime's and Juudaime's Nii-sama's sake .

Taking matters into her own hands, Suzuki spoke up to the head of the Disciplinary Committee in a respectful voice; no wanting to inquire his wrath.

"Hibari-san, can you please tell me which rules these students broke?"

The oldest teen amongst the group merely turned to the unconscious copy of Tsunayoshi, before turning to Tsuna himself. Silence ranged sharply in the cramped room as everyone waited for Hibari's reaction. Too overwhelmed by the tense atmosphere, and worried about both Tsubasa's and Gokudera's battered forms, Tsuna spoke in a shaky voice; hoping to get any form of leniency from the skylark.

"Hi-Hibari-san, please f-forgive our tardiness this once? I-I promise w-we'll make it u-up, but my brother and G-Gokudera are both injured s-so..."

Tsuna was visibly shaking as he tried desperately to speak in a normal voice to the intimidating teen, but stopped when Gokudera interfered.

"Juudaime's Nii-sama, you don't need to explain anything to a bastard like him! So please don't look so worried or scared!" Gokudera assured, while glaring at the skylark.

Annoyance edged the features of Hibari's expression, and before he could raise his tonfas to punish the silverette both teachers of the sick room interfered. Dr. Shamal immediately got up from his chair, and gave a surprised yelp; waving his hands in the air. Nurse Suzuki merely grabbed a hold of the injured students, and hesitantly gave a shooing motion to the leader of the school.

"Now, now Hibari-san! They all made it to the Nurse's Office before you could hurt them anymore, surely you know that it's our job to take care of any injured students? If you cause anymore damage, you would be a distraction to our job and therefore you would be breaking a rule. Besides Sawada-san said that they would take responsibility later." Suzuki tried to persuade.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can punish them later. Maybe when it's afterschool where neither one of us have any obligations to stop you." Dr. Shamal added, while glancing at Gokudera to see the extent of the other's injuries.

Everyone waited with baited breath, watching the skylark's reaction to their request. A moment of tense silence passed before he finally nodded, and spoke for the first time. "Come after school today to receive your punishments." A sharp demand was given, before the powerful skylark left.

"... So, you're taking care of them right? Cause I don't tend to men." Shamal asked his new colleague.

"..."

With practiced ease, and patience, Suzuki ignored the comment from Dr. Shamal and took out the first aid kit. The brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi was placed on one of the cots in the sick room, and was the first to be tended to; especially because he bore the most injuries. Dark, ugly bruises were already forming on the teen's arms and legs. His palms bore the most damage, however, almost like his fists were his primary defense. Scratches could be seen on his face, and there was an especially nasty bruise forming on his stomach that looked like a large, semi-thin strip of skin.

Tsuna grabbed a spare of clean bandages and applied some healing ointments to his brother's hands before wrapping them; having watched Suzuki doing the exact same thing to him not too long ago. Not knowing what to do, and completely incompetent to tending wounds, Gokudera could only observe in silence to the duos quick work. As soon as he saw the female nurse wrapping clean bandages on his boss's upper forearm too tightly, he was quick to lash out.

"Hey, you damned teacher! Watch what you're fucking doing!" The short tempered Italian was quick to cuss, and before he could say any more a red apple was shoved into his mouth.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away, so eat it; the quicker you're out of this room the better." The tall woman commented, before turning back to her current patient.

The Italian was clearly annoyed at her, and took the apple out of his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and was about to scream profanities at her, but stopped short when he saw Tsuna's pleading face. Not wanting to upset the shorter brunet, Gokudera closed his mouth before looking at the apple. There was no point in wasting food, so the silverette began to munch on the red apple.

Delighted that the other had heeded his plea, Tsuna returned to his previous task.

"So why aren't you hurt, kid?" Shamal asked, pointing at Tsuna.

Surprised at the sudden question, Tsuna gave him an embarrassed smile before explaining the previous circumstance. "The three of us lost track of time during lunch, and before we knew it we were all three minutes late. So we tried to run back to class, but Hibari-san caught us before we could make it back. When Tsubasa saw him pulling out his weapon, he fought back before Hibari-san could actually hit me."

"Hoh, so he basically protected you." Shamal commented, before glancing at the unconscious teen.

"... Yeah..."

"Well he's fine, so don't worry too much. We'll just let him rest for a bit, and both of you can go back to classes. Gokudera only has minor scratches, and I'm sure he doesn't need any bandages so it's fine." The nurse explained, before writing a slip for the two.

"Arigato, Suzuki-sensei." Tsuna thanked before the duo left.

* * *

Once the slip of paper was given to Nezu-sensei, who quickly mocked the infamous 'Dame' student, the two took their respective seat; after Tsuna calmed his brother's right-hand man from attacking Nezu for daring to 'insult his Juudaime's Nii-sama'. Class proceeded without any troubles, and soon it was the time of day that most male students waited for the most.

The desks were pushed back on the west side of the room, and the male population stood right next to the desks. Gokudera stood next to Tsuna, and asked the other a curious question. "Juudaime's Nii-sama, what are we waiting for?"

"Oh, you and Tsubasa are new to the school, so you don't know what's going on yet. Every month all the girls would be in the culinary classroom to make a desert that was taught that month. Once they have made it a number of times, and the teacher believes that they are ready to make the sweet without having to read the recipe directly they would have a test. The test is to make the dessert one final time as a class grade, and the dessert has to be given to a male student. If the male student likes the dessert then it's an automatic hundred, if he doesn't like it he has to explain why. If the dessert proves to be too dry, or too flaky then the girl's score would be lower. Also the girls can't give it to the same guy twice in a row, they have to do a drawing to see who they are giving the dessert to." Tsuna explained with a kind smile.

Gokudera narrowed his brows slightly before nodding his understanding. It was an odd way to test a person's baking skills, but he couldn't complain about something he didn't really know about. A hand was waved in front of Gokudera's face, and he snapped out of his thoughts regarding Namimori's strange testing program. He blinked a few times before turning to his Juudaime's Nii-sama.

Tsuna gave the other a smile when he finally caught the other's attention. "Gokudera-san, can you please call me Tsuna? I have a name, and I'd rather you use it."

There was obvious hesitation in the silverette's expression, but remembering the kindness that Tsuna had given him previously the other reluctantly agreed; if only because he still felt guilty about the shorter brunet's hands, which were still bandaged.

"Of course, Juu- Tsuna." Gokudera consented, trying to get used to the sound of the other's name coming out of his mouth.

A smile of pure happiness crossed Tsuna's face, putting the other at ease almost immediately.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, walking over to the duo.

"Bastard! Don't talk to Juu- Tsuna in such a casual manner!" Gokudera growled at the other.

A tense smile formed on Yamamoto's face, as he regarded the other silently before waving his hand in a casual manner. "Ma, ma, you're Tsuna's friend now right? Then we can be friends too."

"Who would want to be your friend!" Gokudera accused with a pointed finger.

"Gokudera, it's fine. What did you want to talk about Yamamoto?" Tsuna soothed, before turning to the other.

The baseball star of Namimori gave the shorter teen a cheerful smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, before requesting to see the other after school. Once he was assured that Tsuna would meet up with him as soon as the other could, Yamamoto gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, by the way where's your brother?"

"Tsubasa is in the Nurse's Office right now. He needs his rest." Tsuna answered.

Soon the door slide open, and all the female students in their class came back in. In every girl's hand there was a plate that held a slice of cheesecake. The appearance of the creamy dessert varied; some appeared to be slightly smashed together, while others looked far more savory than those previously mentioned.

Amidst the female student stood a pink-haired woman. With quick movements, and careful steps to assure her success and lack of attention she managed to switch her plates of poison cooking with another girl's own cheesecake.

Bianchi made her careful retreat, and watched from the edge of the door for her plan to unfold. A simple plan, that had always worked before. She watched as Sasagawa Kyoko give her cake to the Vongola Don, and watched the way her brother's face become pallor before he clutched his stomach in pain at the sight of her poison cooking.

With worried eyes Tsuna kneeled down to Gokudera, and tried to help the other up. "Gokudera, did you accidently hit one of your bruises? Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"Ju- Tsuna, you can't eat that woman's cooking." Gokudera gasped out, while pointing a shaky finger at the cake in Kyoko's hands.

The school's female idol cast the new transfer student a worried look before turning to look for a teacher, just as she was heading out she felt small arts grab at her ankle. Releasing a surprised shriek, Kyoko looked down to see a toddler dressed in cow prints holding on to her.

"What happened, Kyoko?" Hana asked, after giving her cake to Yamamoto; the relatively tolerable monkey in the class.

As soon as the other female saw the toddler holding onto Kyoko's leg, she made a strange face that was a mixture of repulsion and irritation. With a firm hold of the toddler, Hana grabbed the boy and forcefully removed him from her best friend. Once Lambo lost his grip on the other girl, he opened his mouth and began to cry out, "Ghawa! Dame-Tsuna, come and get Lambo-sama!"

The loud cry from Lambo caught everyone's attention, and Tsuna rushed over to the two girl's side. As soon as he saw Lambo Tsuna gently reached over for the child, and Lambo's cry slowly started to decrease in volumes. Upon seeing the familiar face of Tsuna, and being held in the gentle arms, Lambo eventually settled down.

"Wahh, Tsuna-kun you're good with kids huh." Kyoko commented upon seeing the sweet scene before her.

A blush creep up on Tsuna's face at the compliment from Kyoko, and he merely looked down at the calming Lambo. He could feel Yamamoto coming up from behind him, and when he turned around to face the other he was reminded of their current predicament. Gokudera was being supported by Yamamoto, as he tried to wheeze something out for Tsuna to hear.

"Mus...at...ake..." Was the constant murmur of Gokudera's slurred words, as the Italian tried to make Tsuna understand the danger he was in.

"Don't worry, Gokudera we'll take you to the nurse's office soon." Tsuna reassured, while trying to support the other with his free hand.

"Only one student is needed to take Gokudera Hayato to the nurse's office." A squeaky voice commented.

All eyes turned to the short teacher that stood atop the teacher's desk. His spiky hair was free of any restraints, and his curly sideburns bounced with a shake of his head. He wore a brown teacher's suit with his hands behind his back; a stance that only an experienced teacher would take while in front of a class. The short man had an air about him that demanded attention, and complete obedience less there will be severe punishment.

"W-who are you?" One student was brave enough to ask.

"I am Mr. Riboyama. I will be substituting today for Sato-sensei, who is currently away for therapy. Yamamoto go take Gokudera to the nurse's office." Mr. Riboyama ordered in a squeaky voice, while sporting a slightly smug smile.

When the two teens left, class resumed as they had before and the male population enjoyed their slice of cake. Kyoko picked up her plate once more, and gave it to Tsuna. Lambo, who was still in Tsuna's arms, was the first to take a bite of the cake and immediately spit it out.

"Lambo! That's not nice!" Tsuna scowled lightly before apologizing to Kyoko, who didn't take much offense.

The toddler that was slowly loosing focus grabbed the cake and threw it to the floor in the middle of the classroom, and took out a pink little toy that looked suspiciously like a grenade. With his own teeth, Lambo bite off the top and threw the toy at the cake.

Not liking the way Lambo was acting, Tsuna walked out of the classroom with Kyoko and Hana to scowl the young cow-baby in the hallway. Bianchi watched the whole scene with disinterest, before she realized that her plan had failed. With a bored expression she walked away, and just as she walked away the grounds of Namimori High School shook in a violent stutter.

In room 2-B the classroom was now covered in a dark purple substance that had knocked out all the students that had been inside at the time of the explosion. Mr. Riboyama shook off the residue on the umbrella that was in front of him, which effectively covered him from the poison cooking, and placed the umbrella back where it belonged. Seeing that there was no student to teach, and the only other students that were still conscious were currently away, Mr. Riboyama jumped off from the desk and walked away. He wasn't a janitor, therefore it wasn't his job to clean up the mess that currently resided in room 2-B.

*****Break*****

Another headache was forming as Nurse Suzuki looked at the pile of students in the nurse's office. Sawada Tsubasa had finally woken up, and was currently talking to Tsuna about classes. Gokudera Hayato, although still pale, was now back on his feet and was ready to leave with the twins. Yamamoto Takeshi had already left, saying something about baseball practice. And the cow-baby was currently in her chair, swinging around and playing with the popsicle sticks that every school doctor had to have even though she didn't really know why it was there to begin with.

Turning to look at the other side of the room all she saw was pure chaos. Rows upon rows of students from room 2-B lay with a dark purple goo sticking to their faces and clothes. Dr. Shamal was excited about treating the female population, but the class had more boys to girls ratio; leaving most of the work to her. Rubbing her forehead in hopes of soothing the headache, Nurse Suzuki picked up the telephone and called Namimori Hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how can I help you Ma'am?"

"I have twenty students that needs medical attention beyond that a school nurse can provide. Can you please send someone over to take them?"

"Of course Ma'am. Where are you at?"

"Namimori High School."

"Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Suzuki hung up, and turned back to the situation before her. Everything was just as they were before, and seeing no change she checked the time. One minute away until school ended, and much to Suzuki's delight the time changed to 4. Grabbing her bag, and giving Tsuna a quick 'good-bye' she left everything in Dr. Shamal's care; who remained for the female students.

Screw her morals! Dr. Shamal wouldn't go too far, and she was in desperate need for some good wine. With that in mind, Suzuki Agate left Namimori High School just as the hospital trucks came in.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I gave some screen time to Nurse Suzuki but she actually plays a role in the story. Not a super-duper, major one! But an important role none the less. As for Hibari's punishment, it's in the next chapter; also some twin bonding time too. :)**

**Amu4ever, I don't think Tsubasa is acting more dame than the canon Tsuna, especially because that's kind of how Tsuna reacted himself. Although I could have made a mistake in his character design... Can you please do me a favor, and tell me why he's more dame than the canon Tsuna? It would help me a lot. Please? :)**

**princesseru10, I can honestly tell you now; no Lambo isn't going to be Tsuna's guardian, BUT one of the canon guardians of Tsuna will be one of his guardian in this story. I'm sorry if I disappointed you about Lambo not being a guardian, but I can't make it fit in the story. Especially because Tsuna is going to great lengths to make sure Vongola and all other mafia family don't know about his involvement. **

**27, Hibari and Tsuna haven't spar before, and Hibari actually knows Tsuna because of the brunet's record; only that though because there's no other purpose for Hibari to know Tsuna any better. As for Reborn and a soft spot, hmm... Let's just wait and see; I promise you I'll give you a full answer to that question in later chapters. Yamamoto doesn't really pay much attention to the group yet because Tsuna asked him not to worry too much about Tsuna, refer to chapter 6. Haru will meet Tsuna because she already knows Tsubasa, maybe she'll have a crush on him. Maybe. Iemitsu will pop up at around either the Mukuro arc or the Varia arc. Twin fluff is coming next chapter. **

**Knight Yuuki, don't worry about the review. As for the two strangers, one of them was already introduced; although I will admit that they didn't have much of a screen time, less than Haru's I believe. As for the Vongola style games, one is coming up soon in the next two chapter or so. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I want to thank all of you who read this story. It makes me happy to know that people actually like the stories that I write. Please R&R. **


End file.
